


Before The End

by Paige_SJ_Black



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Battle, Death, Demons, F/M, Gen, Magic, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Near Death, Past Abuse, Underworld, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_SJ_Black/pseuds/Paige_SJ_Black
Summary: Prequel to Apocalypse. How the the power stones came to be. How Morgan Devitt the Queen of all Demons come to hate her own family and her past life as a human in the mundane world. Even how the original Four Horseman came to be. Find out who the feared demon queen once was and why she chose to end her immortal life in Shadow-Stone.





	1. Chapter 1

“The mundane world, why must we spare them?” again asked Finn, he had been the Demon King for over two thousand years, watching as humanity evolves and transitions in to another decade or century, as changes slowly take over. He had watched them with discuss that they should be allowed to live despite the humans branding them as monsters and driving them from the world they had once been so peaceful, even when they the demons had done nothing to begin with. They were just minding their own business and trying to live peacefully, it was the mortals who had turned them into the monsters they had become, erasing their kind nature from history and replacing it with a terrifying imaginative one. 

“We were once at peace with them Finn, if we annihilate them as you wish then there will be no chance at bringing them back. Plus some of them still believe in us. As long as there is still believers then we can do nothing” replied the Undertaker watching over the king alongside his brother, the beast and of course the voodoo prince. The four of them together were his inner circle, they kept Balor in check and made sure Finn could control his inner demon. Kane watched his brother carefully especially when his eyes turned white signalling he was once again seeing visions of the future. Finn too must have noticed this as he sat a little straighter in his throne looking towards the one who had officially become known as the necromancer. 

“What is it you see my brother?” asked Kane his hair just reaching his shoulders, where as his mask covered most of his face and strikes fear into the hearts of the non believers. Something that had worked well over the centuries, in legends and myth he was Balor’s executioner who would strike down all those who were deemed as enemies, which of course wasn’t true if it was then the mortals wouldn’t be the main population of the mundane world. Kane moved to stand next to his brother, knowing this vision was more powerful than any which had come before. Meaning this vision was likely to be showing several different events.

“Our true enemy will reveal himself, create our downfall he does, seven stones each with the power to combat our powers, a small battle will ensue, there’s a stone city with a clear crystal like lake running through it, and a girl” responded The Undertaker, listing some of the things he could clearly see in his vision, although he sounded surprised when he seen the clear vision of a girl as never once had he ever seen a mundane girl in his visions until now. “She has power over Finn, for her he would cease the battle and seek peace with the mundanes” added the Undertaker revealing what the girl could do, his eyes soon went back to their natural colour. When he looked around he seen the looks he was given from those he was in the company of, but what surprised him more was the look of intrigue on the features of the king. 

“A girl could stop me, now that is interesting” spoke Finn after processing the information he had just heard. He didn’t seem all that phased about the battle or about a man who goes on to create stones which could combat their power. Instead he was intrigued by the mention of a girl, someone who was able to get him to lay down his weapons and try and pursue peace. “She must be special if I’m willing to forget war and look for peace with the mundane world. Who is she?” asked Finn, perceiving she must be someone special if she was able to do that, he just wanted to know more about her. Although he could see Brock was rather worried to learn there was someone out there who could stop him, maybe thinking she was a powerful enchantress from the opposite side who only aimed to destroy him and leave the underworld in disarray.

“I don’t know but she does hail from the stone city and appears to have a connection to the man who creates our downfall” replied The Undertaker, revealing he didn’t have a name for this mysterious girl, only she had some sort of relation to the man who would be come Finn’s mortal enemy and she appeared to come from the city of stone he had seen in his visions. It wasn’t long after that each of the four in Finn’s company heard him hum to himself like he was amused by what was to come or this unknown yet rather mysterious girl. Each of the four looked to him, knowing whatever he had in mind they would go along with, he was their king after all and they were his close circle on demons, his advisors outside of the Hardy Brothers, thrust they would follow him in whatever adventure or mischief he got himself into. 

“Well no point in putting it off, we all know Undertaker’s visions are always right and considering Jeff had one similar a few days ago. Might as well go to the city of Shadow-Stone” spoke Finn revealing the name of the city in which The Undertaker had seen in his vision and Jeff had actually had a similar vision to The Undertaker’s just days prior. The four looked at him in confusion, not understanding why he was so willing to go to this place, this mundane stone city. The voodoo prince smiled as he followed behind the king much like Brock did, both wondering if it was the girl he was going their to find, just so he knew what she looked like or if he was getting this battle over and done with so he could focus on other things. Like trying to silence Kane’s pleas for him to find a queen. 

The group soon left the underworld, appearing in the beautiful area outside of the breath taking city. The city seemed to be thriving and the beauty of it made even the five demons appreciate what the mundanes could do. The Gothic like towers of the palace stood high above the houses surrounding it, the gates to the city giving the residence peace of mind and a sense of security, even the small farm lands seemed to being thriving. The five soon began to make their way towards the city, seeing how well everyone appeared to be, each passing them with smiles on their lips, either nodding in recognition to them or saying hello as they went. The Undertaker soon stopped in his tracks, the Voodoo prince noticed and went back to him as the remaining three carried on through the city. 

“The girl from my vision” spoke the Undertaker pointing towards a girl with long wavy hair as black as night, brown eyes and pale skin. Her purple dress torn slightly at the bottom and had mud stains on it, the shawl around her shoulders protecting her slightly from the cold air. The kind nature in which she showed when she gave some gold coins to someone asking for help. She appeared to be in her late teens, maybe early twenties. With a smile that could make someone around her smile too. “Must keep an eye on her. If Finn wishes for this to be over soon then she must be around when it happens, since she is the one to stop it” added the Undertaker stopping when he noticed Bray was no longer paying attention but watching something, where the girl was. When the Undertaker turned to see what he was watching he was met with the sight of Finn walking over to the girl, giving her a black rose and some how getting her to laugh, which in turned caused Finn to smile at her. He soon left her to her business returning to the four who were accompanying him. 

“Her name is Morgan Devitt, she lives with her aunt and uncle outside of the palace. Her uncle is a knight of the kingdom named Ashton” spoke Finn, revealing the name of the girl although unaware she was the one he would do anything for. It wasn’t long after that did they all watch as a man in shiny silver armour come along and pull the girl with him, making her drop the rose Finn had given her and the bracelet in which she had been wearing. Brock picked up the bracelet noticing for the time period it was of high value making the synopsis she was a high class girl. He gave the bracelet to Finn who smiled a little. Placing it around his own wrist so he knew where it was and could return it to her in time. 

“I suppose we better find somewhere to stay” spoke Kane knowing Finn wasn’t likely to leave until the vision the Undertaker had seen was brought true. Although none of them really new what was going to happen, the only one who did was Jeff Hardy, he was currently in the underworld alongside his own brother. Both of which were using the flames to see what their King and his companions were doing. A handy trick which had come in handy over the years. Jeff had smiled when he and Matt watched as Finn interacted with the girl, thrust setting the events that were set to take place into motion although he felt for the girl as she was destined to pay the price of both the love and the hate. 

It wasn’t long before the five found a small inn, each one being given their own room as well as food and drink. It had become evidently clear Finn had become fascinated with the small stone town and with the girl in which he had met. She was a rare beauty as Finn had put it, making it clear he had taken a liking to her, something that wouldn’t have gone unnoticed by the town’s residents. After all they were strangers in this town, people who weren’t likely to be trusted so easily. The residents would be weary of them for a while until they were sure they could be trusted. 

With Ashton and his family, he had been in a foul mood since returning from his quest with the king. He had the intention of marry his oldest daughter to the prince but had found of recently the prince had taken an interest in his niece Morgan instead. Something he had not planned for. Ashton had been close friends with King Mason for a long time. The two had trained together and basically grew up together, when Mason married his queen Ashton was there as his best man, where as Mason was in attendance when Ashton married his wife Anna, and even became watched as their daughter Myra grew up. Anna had taken her niece Morgan in when her father, Anna’s brother had died and her mother was no longer able to care for her. An act in which Morgan’s mother was thankful for, as it gave her daughter another chance and spared her from the suffering she was sure to suffer on the streets. 

“How could you? What did you do to gain Prince Allen’s attention?” shouted Ashton at his niece as soon as he had dragged her through the door, both Myra and Anna appeared from other rooms of their home to see what the commotion was about this time. Anna seen her husband had a tight grip on Morgan’s arms, stopping her from retreating, there had been may times the poor girl had been on the receiving end of her husbands wrath. To make matters worse she could hear Morgan whimpering. “What did you do?” once again shouted Ashton throwing Morgan to the ground with a thud, causing the young girl to land awkwardly and belt her head of the wooden table as she went. 

“ASHTON” shouted Anna in response coming to the aid of her niece. She knew of her husbands plans for their daughter, but never understood why he was so abusive to their niece, especially when she was so innocent. She knew the girl had done nothing wrong, only being her kind natured self. The only other thing Morgan had done was being the same age as Myra and Prince Allen. “Morgan has done nothing to gain Prince Allen’s attention, you know as well as I do, he has always shown affection to her, he and the king like her kind nature towards people. King Mason has often said it reminds him of his late wife and Queen Talia” explaining to her fuming husband their niece had done nothing but remind the king of his late Queen who had passed on a few years earlier, being the victim of the same illness that had killed Morgan’s father. 

Ashton left the house after that, slamming the wooden door behind him. Morgan herself tried to hold the tears that were threatening to fall back. She had lost count how many tears she had wasted on her cruel uncle or how much pain he had caused her through the beatings she had suffered when he was in a fowl mood or when he blamed her for something she didn’t have anything to do with, normally when something he was doing went wrong. There was a knock on the door which surprised the three woman of the house, Anna nodded to Myra while she tended to Morgan. To which Myra nodded and opened the door, seeing a dark hair man stood there, he looked to be in a high status if his clothes were anything to go by. 

“Hi, I’m Finn Balor, I was told Morgan Devitt lives here. I have something which belongs to her” spoke Finn introducing himself to the girl at the door, she had sandy brown locks with green eyes, she nodded to Finn before going to fetch Morgan leaving the door open but Finn stood outside in the night air. The moon shinning on him, he smiled when Morgan appeared at the door, appearing to be limping and the smile from earlier gone. He didn’t known what happened but knew whatever it was had wiped her heart warming smile from her lips. “You dropped this is the market earlier on today, a kind market owner told me where I could find you so I could return it” spoke Finn holding out the bracelet she had lost in the market earlier to her. Morgan looked at him for a few seconds then to her bracelet, before gently taking it from his hand, the same smile from earlier beginning to reappear. 

“Thank you, is there anything I could do in return for you bringing back my bracelet?” asked Morgan, placing the bracelet around her right wrist. Finn watched as she did so, trying to think of something where she could repay him for her returning her bracelet. “You’re new here aren’t you?” asked Morgan, bringing him out of his trail of thoughts, something he seemed pretty surprised about, his only response was nodding to her question watching as the left side of her lips turned into a half smile. “Thought so, I haven’t seen you around here before, everyone knows everyone here” added Morgan revealing she hadn’t recognised him when he gave her the flower earlier in the day at the market, she knew everyone there just as everyone knew her. They were a tight knit community who looked out for each other, well at least most of the time they did, neighbours had a habit of turning a blind eye to certain things. 

“Well since I’m new to these parts then maybe you would be able to show me and my companions around so we know where we are going” spoke Finn reply to her question earlier on, she smiled slightly and nodded, that smile soon faded being replaced with fear when she seen someone behind him. Finn turned around to see the same knight from earlier in the night and who appeared to be a prince. The Prince smiled at Morgan where as the knight seemed more angry to see the interact between the prince and Morgan. She quickly moved out the way when her uncle barged towards the door, not caring much for her well being or even to the fact there was a visitor at the front door. Morgan merely looked back shivered slightly at the memory of what happened before Finn had arrived. 

“Tomorrow in the market, at the fabric stall” spoke Morgan before bidding him good night and closing the door, returning her attention to her family. When she turned around she seen Myra flirting with the prince who didn’t seem that comfortable, where as her uncle was happily talking about how the pair were a good match for each other. Her Aunt Anna on the other hand quickly ushered into her room, to tended to her injuries. She was sure the Prince would have noticed the blood dripping from behind her right ear, as she was sure this Finn boy would have as well, she also knew the Prince would ask questions over what caused since he had show affection for Morgan on so many occasion. 

“Sir Ashton, I did not come here to go down memory lane nor to flirt with your daughter Myra. I came her to ask you for Morgan’s hand in marriage. I wish to make her my queen and wife” spoke Prince Allen after a few uncomfortable minutes of silence. He knew something was wrong almost instantly when Ashton didn’t appear happy with what he said, didn’t even crack a smile for the news, instead all the laughter disappeared and only the seriousness of the situation was left, both Anna and Morgan had heard the entire conversation so had thrust heard what the prince had said, Morgan looked shocked to say the least, not knowing how to react to such thing. She was not a princess or from any royal line, plus she really didn’t see Allen in that way. 

“Let me ask you something Prince Allen. What is it you see in my niece that my beautiful daughter doesn’t process?” asked Ashton, wondering why Allen had fallen for Morgan rather than Myra, especially when Myra was the one to take notice of him when he was around where as Morgan had made it her personal mission to avoid him, other than when King Mason had sent them on diplomat quest together a few years prior. He knew she was a pretty young woman who was as of yet unmarried but didn’t really believe she was the Prince’s type, or even suitable for him. 

“Morgan has everything a Queen should have, she’s fair, kind beautiful, selfless, she cares more for those around her than she does for her own well being. Plus the people already love her. There have been many times I have seen your niece around town helping those on the streets by giving them food or warm clothes. I have even seen her lend a helping hand with the farms on the outskirts on the city” responded Allen, revealing he had watched her as she helped people and noticed how much the people of the city smiled when she was around. “I haven’t seen Myra do any of that, I have seen her look in discuss at the homeless, and demand things from others around her, but nothing to say she would be a good queen” added Allen, saying the difference in Morgan and Myra he had seen. 

In the bedroom Anna looked at Morgan and smiled, knowing what the prince had said was true, her own daughter had grown up to be like her father, uncaring and could be cruel at times, as well as very demanding where as Morgan her niece had turned out the way her father had wished, kind and helpful, selfless. Anna also knew with the words the prince had spoke would come the torment and suffering for Morgan, as her husband didn’t see Morgan as anything, just a burden to his family, something that wasn’t true in the slightest. She was the heart and soul of the family. It was then that Anna turned to Morgan, a serious look in her eyes and painted on her features. 

“Pack a few things quickly” spoke Anna, well the conversation between the prince and her husband continued, Morgan looked at her confused but did as she was told none the less. She knew her aunt had a reason for asking her to do as she had. “When the prince goes, you know what Ashton will do, go and hide until the morning, show you friend around then come back. I will tell him I sent you on a few errands” whispered Anna, sweeping Morgan over to the window when she had packed the bag with some things and given her a small purse of coins, she helped Morgan out the window and gave her the bag before watching her run into the dimly lit street hoping above all else, her husband wouldn’t find her before she returned tomorrow afternoon. She was also all to aware her husband would search for Morgan to get answers of why the Prince had chosen her over Myra despite Allen answering those question for him.


	2. Chapter 2

As promised Morgan had met with Finn and his four companions at the fabric store in the market, showing them around although still limping slightly from the confrontation she had with her uncle. Finn had questioned her about it as she showed them the different sights and destinations around the city. Morgan had only responded with vague answers not sure how to respond to them without getting them involved in everything. The tour was rather uneventful until they reached the woods near to where the knights train, to which her uncle spotted her and made his way over to them, still in the same foul mood he was before, only this time he appeared drunk. That alone made him even more unpredictable and brought back memories of what happened the last time for Morgan. 

“There you are my niece” spoke Ashton upon reaching the group, taking hold of her shoulder and seeing her hair was down instead of being braided, he knew it was to cover the injury he had caused the night before. “And who are you five?” asked Ashton, wondering who they were, as like so many others he didn’t recognise them, plus he was wondering why his niece was with them. He hardly ever let her go anywhere without his permission. Finn became cautious when the knight began to pull Morgan towards him, almost making her fall over her own dress, as well as making her grimace. For the first time Finn felt protective of the girl before him, he didn’t know why but he knew he had to do something to get the man away from her, to help with her situation. 

“My name is Finn, this is Undertaker, Kane, Bray and Brock. We are visiting for a while, just travelling around” responded Finn, feeling his anger rise when he heard Morgan squeak in pain when the knight dug his finger nails in her shoulder and neck, he appeared to be satisfied at her cry of pain, like she was a toy for him to play with and do as he pleases with. “Let her go” spoke Finn after a few minutes of fighting with himself, trying to keep his own demon in check so not to scare the people around him, they already had low trust in them, it would be gone if they were to reveal they were actually demons. When the knight just laughed at Finn’s request, Finn nodded to Brock who smiled happily before punching the knight in question, catching Morgan before she went down with him placing her back on her feet behind the other four. 

“Show some respect, where we come from woman are treated as our equals, with love and respect. What right do you have for treating this young lady like that?” asked Brock having stood over the fallen knight with anger in his eyes. He had heard someone shout “Sir Ashton” shortly after punching the knight. Like with the others he had seen the surprise and shock in the eyes of this Sir Ashton when Brock punched him, clearly not expecting someone to stand up for his niece. 

“She is my niece, I will do with her as I will. Woman maybe treated like that where you are from but this is Shadow-Stone, we treat the woman how we think they should be treated. She is nothing more than a burden to my family. So take her if you want, you would be doing me a favour” responded Sir Ashton, giving a cruel smile to the five and laughing when he seen the expression Morgan had upon her young features, she knew how he felt about her hence why he was so cruel to her, but she had never expected him to admit it out loud. When Finn turned his attention to her, he was surprised to see she had ran off, something he could understand as he was sure anyone would have done that after learning they were unloved by their guardians. 

“I’ll go and find her” spoke Bray leaving shortly after, knowing out of all the ones who followed Finn there he was the less menacing one of the four. When he was far enough away and secluded from everyone around him he called upon the Hardy’s knowing they would be able to track her. Since Finn had only spoken to her since arriving and had worn her bracelet at one point. He hoped they would help as he could see how protective Finn had become of the girl he had only met yesterday, plus they already had confirmation from The Undertaker she was the girl from his visions thrust was going to be of some importance. 

“She wont last a day without someone there to help her. I have proven time and time again she’s weak. She will never survive on her own. I don’t even know what Prince Allen sees in her” spoke Sir Ashton, some of the other knights helping him from the grass. He had seen the look that Finn had given him, suggesting he was unaware of another taking an interest in her, although he knew it shouldn’t be that surprising considering how kind hearted she is, just how sweet she is. “She’s not as innocent as people believe she is” added Ashton, that being all Finn could listen to, before his eyes changed colour. That alone forced Ashton to take a few steps back, especially when Finn shook his head his hair changed, but his eyes went back to normal. The remaining three knew he was having trouble keeping Balor under control. 

“When she is found, she leaves with us” spoke Finn before walking away, knowing it was going to be difficult since she would be the first mortal to enter his domain, to enter the underworld. But if it meant protecting her then he would do just that. An hour or so later they were in the city once again Finn had sent Undertaker, Kane and Brock separate ways to try and find Morgan. He had no intention of returning her to the place she lived, not when he had seen the injuries she had tried to hide, when the wind blew he could see the injuries to her neck and head, as well as shoulders. He refused to send her back there. He smiled slightly when he seen the rose store he was at yesterday when he seen her for the first time. It was then he crashed into someone, realising who it was when he stood up. 

“Morgan, we’ve been looking for you everywhere” spoke Finn a relived tone in his voice as he helped her back to her feet. Picking up her shawl shortly after and wrapping it around her shoulders, he smiled when she didn’t put up a fight, although he could tell she was scared. “What did he do to you?” asked Finn when they went down an alley, out of view and hearing range of others around them. He sighed when she shook her head in response and looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with him. “This wont hurt much I promise” continued Finn as he placed his hands over her ears, using one of his many powers as the Demon King to see her memories, as a human he was horrified to see what she had been through, but as the demon he was angered beyond measure. “Come on, I’m taking you some place safe” added Finn sending up a red spark from his hand, before leading her from the alley and the city itself. He had seen all her memories, and felt the pain she had suffered over her years. 

Once the duo got to the stone blocks on the outskirts of the furthest farm, they waited for the remaining four to join them, something that didn’t take all that long. It was then Finn knelt before her, knowing he would have to tell her who he really was before taking her to his own domain. She was a mortal after all. As he did so the Undertaker opened the portal that would taken them from one world to another, seeing the way she looked he could see she was unsure about them and the fact they could use magic, something that wasn’t supposed to exist in her own world, or at least that was what was said. 

“Morgan, I’m going to tell you something, but I need you to stay calm and trust me okay?” spoke Finn in a calm voice, he knew he had to tell her they were demons from the underworld realm and that she was going to their domain so they could protect her and prevent her from suffering any more than she already had, he waited until she nodded before continuing. “We are demons, from the underworld, that portal there leads to our domain. The Undertaker there is known as the Necromancer, Brock is the Beast, Kane he is a fire demon, Bray he is known as the Voodoo Prince and me well I’m the Demon King” continued Finn watching as she flinched away from them upon learning who they really were, something he was expecting. He stood up and held his hand out to her as the others walked through the portal, giving her the choice whether or not she went with them. He was expecting her to run away from him, so was pleasantly surprised when he felt her cold yet soft hand slide into his awaiting one, he smiled at her before leading her through the portal to his own kingdom. 

“Welcome Lady Devitt” spoke Jeff when the pair finally came out the other side of the portal, watching as it closed behind them. He smiled at her knowing she would have questions, after all she was a mortal in the demon realm, the first mortal to have gone their willingly and to be brought there by the king himself. “No harm shall come to you here my lady, treated with respect and with love you will be” added Jeff leading her from the throne room and down a corridor to a room, knowing Finn would want her to be near by so he could keep a close watch on her. He smiled at Brie and Nikki as he passed them, both girls looked on with interest but said nothing as they had faith they would be told later on. 

“Where are you taking me, and who are you?” asked Morgan, to which Jeff smiled expecting her to ask those questions, after all his visions were very detailed. He knew who she would be come, and what Finn had caused by bringing her here. He also knew she was the one who would decide her own fate when the battle between her uncle and Finn came. Just as he knew the peace option was no longer on the table for them, Finn had taken that one off when he began to transform into the demon he truly was. 

“To your room Lady Devitt. And I am Jeff Hardy, one of the kings advisors and trusted friends. I can see events before they happen and yes I did foresee you coming. Along with a lot of other things concerning you” kindly responded Jeff answering her questions and explaining his power as well as he had seen her coming, hence why he had prepared the room across the hall from Finn’s, knowing he would ask for the best and protect her as best he could. Just as he knew her stay wouldn’t be a short one. The two soon stopped at a door as Jeff unlocked it and allowed her inside, giving her the key to the door so she knew she wasn’t a hostage or prisoner there. The room she was given was decorated with old tapestries and paintings from over the years, as well as fabrics lining the ceiling to make it feel like she was in a tent and to cover the cave rocks. “Finn is across the hall from you, just tap the crystal there if you need any help” spoke Jeff before leaving her to her own devices, he headed back to the throne room knowing Finn would likely be informing the others of who the girl was so they knew. As well as have a small meeting with his trusted inner circle. 

When he did finally get the throne room he was proven right, as every demon of the underworld was there including the banshee knight herself, and both of the Bella twins who had seen him walking her to the room she would be staying in. He joined the others in the inner circle around the throne, waiting for Finn to begin his explanation. Something he was sure a lot of them were wondering about, since most of them were unaware of the girl even being there. 

“I call you all here to explain why there is a mortal girl here. She is here for her safety, in cording to the visions of both Jeff and Taker, she is the girl who has power over me, although peace is no longer an option with one man she will still be the reason I would put down my weapons and cease my war against the mundane world” spoke Finn, seeing the looks that crossed the demons faces, there was something about it that made him wonder what some of them were thinking. “She is not to be harmed, if anyone here intentionally hurts her, then they will answer directly to me and receiving a punishment for doing so. Do I make myself clear?” explained Finn and warned them not to harm her. Each of them nodded before being dismissed, only Nikki and Brie staying behind. 

“We will look after her Finn, she maybe thankful for the female company” spoke Brie, seeing Finn nod before the pair of them left. The twins knew she would be happy to have other woman around her rather than just men, they also knew they would also have to dress her so she blends in a little more since her outfit just screams mortal at the moment. “She sounds interesting, can’t wait to get to know her” said Brie as the sisters made their way towards the rooms she was in, Nikki agreed as she was going, kind of looking forward to having another girl around the place, or at least another one that was close to Finn as there wasn’t many of them. 

“What will happen now she is here? With the battle and making peace?” asked Finn knowing things would have taken on a different course now. He had done what no one expected when he took her away from her world, in the eyes of those who reside in the mundane world it could be classed as kidnap. It probably didn’t help he had showed signs of transforming in front of the person who was supposed to be his mortal enemy. Both Jeff and Taker looked to each other, not sure if they should answer that question. As neither answer was a good one, if anything one was bad and the other was worse. 

“Making peace is out of the question for now, from watching Sir Ashton things don’t look good. We either return her to her own world or turn her” spoke Brock, thankful for the fire thing the Hardy’s could do as it allowed them to keep an eye on their enemies when they needed to the most. “Sir Ashton is saying you kidnapped her, he has gone to the king to report” added Brock confirming the worst in terms of what Sir Ashton could do, he knew returning her was out of the question in the mind of Finn, he could tell that just by looking at him. Which would also mean the only option was to turn her. 

“We aren’t taking her back and we not turning her either. She is safer here than with her uncle. If she wants to be turned then fine, but if she doesn’t then she will remain as a mortal. She can live out the rest of her life here if she wishes as long as she is safe” responded Finn, refusing to turn her unless she wanted it. It was then Jeff used his power to look into future events, being able to see a future and what each decision made could lead to. Seeing a few things remained the same. Although the fate of Morgan had changed slightly, it no longer being her choice what happens to her. Finn knew what Jeff was doing as did the others around him. They knew he could tell what was coming with every decision that was made. 

“Her fate is no longer in her hands although still the one who will pay the price of love and the hate. The decisions both you and Sir Ashton make decide for her” spoke Jeff, sharing the information he had seen through his visions. Finn looked to the floor knowing he had to be careful with what he decided now, especially when he had basically been told it was Morgan who hanged in the balance, one wrong move and her fate was likely to be death. He hoped if he was careful enough then she would be kept safe and live her life in the a way she deserved although he knew that was unlikely to happen. “The battle will happen two years from now, she will return to Shadow-Stone, stronger than she once was, she is the key to the peace” added Jeff revealing the battle was set for two years time. When all had settled between them and Sir Ashton would have no doubt forgotten about Morgan, although it was unlikely to towns people and the royal family would have, everyone seemed happier with her around them. 

~ * Time Skip * ~ 

It had been eighteen months since Morgan had disappeared, the towns people refusing to believe she had perished held a small celebration to her on the day she disappeared, King Mason and Prince Allen always being the ones to arrange it, giving each of the residents a lantern to light and send up into the air, always hoping one day she would return. Even the towns people were living in hope their kind hearted and selfless resident would come home, many even suspecting her family had something to do with her disappearance, although no evidence was ever found. Ashton had put his theory out there, saying the strangers who had visited had taken her since they had also disappeared the same day she did. 

“Send me back” spoke Morgan, joining Finn and the other high ranking demons in throne room, Finn turned his attention to her when he heard her soft voice, not sure what to make of the request she had made. The other demons bowed to her when she entered the room, although a mortal Finn had fallen for her, asking her to be his queen something that had put a smile on the lips of Kane as he always said every king needs a queen at his side. “I know what is happening in Shadow-Stone, send me back there so I can at least try and settle it” added Morgan, hoping with her return she could change the fated battle that was supposed to happen, something she knew was set to happen although no one had spoken a word to her about it, since they knew her fate was connected to it and the decision both of them made. 

“Come back to me” responded Finn allowing her to go, he knew if he didn’t she would find another way to return to her home world and there was a high chance she wouldn’t return. Morgan nodded to his simple request, smiling when he took her hand in his and kissed it before opening a portal, allowing her to return to the place she was born and raised. He watched her as the other demons did, making sure she was safely through the portal before closing it, he smiled when he thought about the things he had planned out for when the battle was over, how he had asked the Bella Twins to arrange a wedding, so they would be married and she the true demon queen, even if she had stated she didn’t wish to be turned. 

When Morgan walked from the portal, she smiled slightly at being back in her own world, although she had been treated as a princess in the underworld she was still only a mortal and thrust knew she didn’t belong there. It wasn’t long before she began to walk towards the city gates, knowing people would ask questions on her whereabouts and what happened to her, considering she was returning eighteen months after her disappearance dressed as a high lady of society and appeared better than she had before she had left. She also knew they were going to find it hard to understand she had left willingly, although she would say she has been staying in another kingdom after travelling a little bit. As soon as she entered the gates she was met with two guards both of which escorted her to the palace, to Morgan willingly followed a small smile on her lips when she seen some of the relieved looks residents were sending her way. 

“My King, Prince Allen” spoke one of the guards as he entered the throne room, Morgan herself waited outside the doors with the other guards, noticing the castle hadn’t changed all that much since she had gone, brighter maybe but that was it, the old tapestries were on the walls as the candle lights had fresh candles in them. “She has returned” added the guard noticing that Sir Ashton, Anna and Myra were also in the room, he merely nodded his head in recognition to the fallen knight and his family. He soon signalled to the other guard who lead Morgan through the doors and to the royal family, a small smile on her lips as she curtsied to the king and prince. Her eyes sparkling with sadness at being back there and the memories that came flooding back to her upon seeing her uncle again. 

“King Mason, Prince Allen. I am here to inform you I was not kidnapped by Finn and his companions, but left of my own free will to escape the cruelty of my uncle. I have been staying with the royal family of the near by kingdom, they kindly allowed me to stay in the palace with them. I have returned after news got there of the accusations, I wish to set things right” spoke Morgan explaining she hadn’t been taken against her will and had come to set things right. King Mason smiled to her and nodded accepting her explanation and turning his attention to the knight who had fallen from his favour. He had noticed several things different about Morgan, although still kind natured she appeared to have more confidence and was dressed in a royal purple gown fit for a queen, especially when she had the floor length coat over it as well. 

“Thank you for returning and telling me this is person Lady Morgan, you are welcome to stay here in the palace for your stay if you are to return to the kingdom in which you came from” spoke King Mason, walking over to her and pulling her to her feet, signalling for his son to escort her to her chambers, not allowing the girl to return with her family. “As for you Sir Ashton, your niece is not returning to your home with you, and your request for your daughters marriage to Sir Xavier is denied. I will be investigating why your niece left this city and what cruelty she was referring to” added King Mason allowing the family of three to leave, he was going to deny the request any way, but with Morgan’s return and small explanation he knew there was another reason to deny the request and to look into the accusations that had been made against him after she had left. 

Ashton stormed from the castle shortly followed by his wife and daughter, he knew with the return of Morgan would also mean everything he had said and had planned would be in jeopardy, he had counted on her to not return, now she had he had to do something to make her leave again. It was only when he returned home did he find out that was going to be harder than he first thought. There at the kitchen table sat a man, with ice blue eyes and dirty blond hair, he didn’t seem to be bothered about the three who walked in, although he knew they would ask questions on who he was and why he was there. 

“I’m Dean Ambrose, King Finn sent me to protect Lady Morgan. I was told this was her place of residency before leaving” spoke Dean revealing who he was to the small family and who had sent him, he was also aware there was a high chance the three of them would recognise Finn’s name, after all he was with her the day she left and had returned her bracelet the night before. When he realised she wasn’t going to enter he got up and walked to the door the family of three had entered through. “I can see she isn’t going to come here, so I will find her new place of residency” added Dean before leaving the small house. He could remember when he first met Morgan, although still a mortal she had helped him to adjust to being a demon, instead of being angry at him when he destroyed his home village, she listened to him and understood the reasoning behind his actions. 

“I have to stop him, he is a demon. I saw his eyes change the last time we met, when he shook his head his eyes went back to normal but his hair changed. He is Balor the Demon King. We must get Morgan away from him, we must destroy him” spoke Ashton revealing what it was he seen that day, that had scared him to an extent. It wasn’t long after he left the house, going to find the sorceress he had met while in service to the king, knowing if he was going to stop Finn before he could marry his niece then he would. He had stopped the braid in her hair, signalling she was to be married, the colours were the same as he had seen in Finn’s hair that day. Black, white and red. Dean made his way to the castle, explain he had been sent by Finn to protect Morgan, an explanation King Mason had accepted and allowed him to go to her chambers, King Mason had also realised what the braid in her hair meant as had his son, although Allen had already married the youngest princess of a near by realm in Natayla.


	3. Chapter 3

“Its kind of funny how weird it is to be back here” spoke Morgan as she walked the streets with Dean, over the few weeks they had been in Shadow-Stone she had been staying in the palace, Dean as her protector since Finn had sent him to make sure she was out of as much danger as possible. Dean only looked at her and hummed slightly, remembering how he was when he was tasked with returning to the mortal world and having to keep his rage under control. He was thankful his demon appearance was the same as his human one, the only difference was his eye colour which would turn black when he was on the verge of turning. 

“We will be able to return home again soon Lady Morgan, when we do you will become the queen the first one I may add” responded Dean, he knew of her struggles how she didn’t feel as if she belong in the underworld with the demons, but he could also tell by her posture she didn’t know if she belonged in the mortal world either. “Maybe then you will be able to find your place” added Dean smiling slightly when she looked around to him, he had noticed her uncle following them something that had unsettled him as he would guess there were sadistic intentions behind it. “Your uncle is following us” spoke Dean, gently taking hold of her arm and leading her from the quiet street they were currently strolling down. He also noticed the fear appear in her eyes, although no one had been told of her past, he knew Finn was aware of it and thrust never wished for her to be alone with the man in question again. 

“I only want to talk to her” called Ashton, knowing in order for his plan to work he would have to lore Finn back to Shadow-Stone. The only way he could think of doing that was using his niece against him, after all he had taken her with him that day and sent someone to protect her when she returned. Although he was shocked and slightly fearful of the man who was sent as her protector, especially when he had been killed a year earlier. “And I know who you are Dean Ambrose, you are the criminal who was sentenced to the stocks, yet returned after death and destroyed the entire village sparing no one” shouted Ashton making sure as many people as possible heard it. It was then Morgan looked up at Dean when she felt his gentle grip become tighter around her arm, when she did look up she seen his eyes begin to turn, slowly growing darker. 

“Dean, listen to me. Ignore him if you give in then he wins. He is trying to expose you. Come on control it please” whispered Morgan, smiling softly when he shook his head and regained control of his rage, releasing his grip on her arm and carrying on walking all while acting like he didn’t hear a thing. “Thank you” whispered Morgan again, knowing he had done it to protect her and the innocent people around them. The pair of them heard Ashton’s footsteps quicken from a normal walk to running, knowing he had began to chase them Dean quickly picked Morgan up and began to run, listening to her directions when she told him where to go, eventually ending up in the market and blending in with the crowd of people there. 

“It’s not safe for you here Lady Morgan. He wont stop until he has got hold of you” spoke Dean in a calm voice as they walked to the steps of the castle, noticing her braid had come undone, he carefully took hold of it and began to redo the braid to make it appear neat and tidy. Noticing the small smile to appear on her lips. At the same time Morgan spotted someone from the corner of her eye. Her cousin Myra, someone she hadn’t expected to see since the two hadn’t really got along due to being so different, and the whole thing with Prince Allen. Myra appeared to be happy about something although it was unclear what it was, plus the smile suggested it was something sadistic rather than something nice that had happened to the family since she had been gone. 

“Father knows Finn is a demon. Just like he knows who your protector really is” said Myra as she began to walk towards them, her high pitched voice making Dean wince a little mainly because it sounded as if nails were going down a chalk board to him. “He has also found a way to combat their powers, stones seven to be exact each designed to stop or counteract the power of the demons. He wont let you marry Finn, especially when he is the demon king” added Myra, knowing all her father needed to finish the stones was the blood of Morgan, the only mortal to have gone to the realm of the demons and leave it alive without being turned. Her blood was what would bind the magic of the sorceress to them and tie them to the demons. She smiled when she seen the way both of them looked to each other, Dean quickly sweeping Morgan into the castle and following behind her opting not to confront the woman in question due to knowing it would confirm what she had said. 

It wasn’t until they were in their chambers did they notice someone else was there, Dean bowed upon seeing him, where as Morgan’s panicked looked was replaced with a soft smile that didn’t quiet reach her eyes. There sat on a chair near the fire was Finn, appearing to read a book although it also appeared no one new he was there, other than the two before him. When he looked up, he smiled to himself at seeing them although the reason why he was there wasn’t going to be good. Jeff had informed him of something which was only backed up by the Undertaker’s vision. He had gone there to save her from the fate that was rather close to coming true. 

“Dean, Morgan” spoke Finn, watching as Dean straightened up but never moved from behind Morgan, taking his role as her protector seriously. “Jeff had another vision, The Undertaker too had one both with similar events occurring. Both showed Morgan death at the hands of her cousin Myra, she does it in order to help her father with something” added Finn explaining why he had come to them and seeing the tears come to Morgan’s eyes upon mentioning both of those who could see future events had seen her demise. She didn’t exactly want to hear that, as it would mean all the things Finn had planned would be for nothing, as would the friendships she had made with several of the demons in the underworld. “I have come to stop that from happening Morgan. I couldn’t bare losing you. You are to be my wife and queen, I will do everything in my power to make sure you are happy and protected” continued Finn, walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting way and placing a soft kiss on her temple.

The following day, Finn appeared in the fields on the outskirts of the farm lands, knowing Ashton would find him there and confront him, the battle that was supposed to happen two years to the day Morgan had left had now moved forward. Their battle would happen before, within the next week. Finn was fighting to protect Morgan, and for his love for her. Where as it appeared Ashton was fighting to stop his niece from being happy, to get vengeance on her for something he thought she was responsible for. Although Finn acted as if he was strong and didn’t have a worry in the world, he was actually worried for the fate of Morgan, as it hadn’t changed, she was still the one to pay the price of the love and the hate. 

“He will come when he has finished what he started with the stones” came a voice of woman from behind him. When Finn turned around he was met with the sandy brown woman he had met the year before. Myra. The concern in Finn grew upon seeing her and hearing the word in which she spoke. “You can’t save her, nor can her protector. She must die for you and your kind to be destroyed” added Myra a small smile on her lips at the thought of her father being hailed a hero for destroying the demon kind. Wiping them from existence and all history. The concern in Finn eyes grew, he knew Dean would do whatever he had to to protect her, already seeing her as his queen but also knew Ashton would be determined one way or another to get what he wanted even if that meant the death of someone innocent. It was at that point ran back to the city gates, trying with all his strength to keep Balor under control, knowing it would do more harm than good if he was to transform around all the people who called the stone city home. 

Upon entering the small city again he was met with screams of residents, knowing something was happening he followed those screams to their origin, finding a woman looking at a dirty blond haired man, his eyes going between their natural icy blue and the purest black. He knew Dean was having trouble keeping his rage under control which only meant one thing. Morgan had been taken. Finn did the only thing he could, he ran up to Dean, placing a hand on either side of his head and using his power to calm the other man down, an act that work but also revealed to the entire city what Ashton had spoke of was true. It was only when Finn looked around did he see both King Mason and Prince Allen amongst the crowd. He also knew neither he or Dean were welcome in the city now and Morgan would be kept away from them at all costs. They were the enemy now. 

“Dean, where is she? Who took her?” asked Finn not concerned with the people watching them with fear and concern in their eyes, or the hatred that had appeared in the King and Prince’s eyes, he just wanted to know what happened to Morgan, so the pair of them could go and get her before anything happened to her. Dean looked at him when he finally got the rage under control, seeing the fear and hatred being directed at them and realising what Ashton had hoped for had come true, they were the ones the towns people would turn against now, he would become a hero if he could get rid of them. He could also see the concern and worry grow in the eyes of Finn as well as the struggle of keeping his demon under control, something that wasn’t so easy when that demon was Balor. 

“Ashton, he took her. A few other knights helped him by distracting me. He held a knife to her neck and pulled her away down that alley” responded Dean, following Finn when he ran down the alley, closing his eyes in hopes he would be able to get any sense of where she might be, he smiled slightly when he got a small sign from one of the Hardy Brothers, knowing there was a high chance they could see what was happening to her. He only wished they would get to her in time. Dean silently followed behind her, determined like Finn was he was going to find her, after all he knew what it was like when the people you grew up with and around turn on you, hence how he had ended up with the suffering and painful end he did, as well as why he had so much rage towards the town he had destroyed. 

“When we find her, you get her back to the our domain. Make sure she is safe. I will deal with Ashton and Myra once and for all” spoke Finn knowing what he had to do, he knew he had to release Balor and fight, something that would have a lot of consequences in the future. He heard Dean’s reply from just behind him, knowing there was nothing anyone could do to stop him now. It wasn’t long before the duo entered a house, Myra sitting at the table, watching her father hold Morgan tightly to him, where as the woman in the corner had glowing stones before her and a spell book in front of her, chanting in the language of the demons. 

“You’re too late” spoke Ashton, before driving the knife he held into the left side of Morgan’s neck, hearing her gasp in both shock and pain, he let her go shortly after watching as he dropped to the floor holding her neck, he also watched as Finn created a portal and how Dean ran to her side picking her up, walking through the portal shortly after. Finn kept his attention on Ashton, although he did notice the stones the sorceress had were gone, she appeared to be looking for them. At this moment he hated Ashton, and now understood the words Jeff had spoken before he left the underworld, he knew Morgan had been mortally wounded and wouldn’t survive the injury, there was only one thing he could do now. 

“You want to see what I was hiding? What you have awoken for hurting her?” asked Finn knowing what the answer would be. That was only confirmed when he seen the terror appear in the eyes of Ashton and the confusion in Myra’s, the sorceress seeing what would happen quickly wrote something on a piece of parchment and handed it to Finn, quickly hiding in another room. “Now you are going to see what sort of demon you are really dealing with” added Finn before transforming into Balor, still not taking his eyes of the man before him, from the table he heard Myra scream, clearly not believing in demons until now when she was near enough face to face with one of the worst. With Balor. 

In the Underworld, Dean had done as he was told taking her to the place she was the safest. He seen the look some of the other demons gave him including both of the Bella’s and Brock. Especially when each of them seen a train of blood. They knew something had happened. Both Jeff and Matt followed behind him, as did the Voodoo Prince. Each of them willing to stay with her and try and help her. 

“Stay awake Morgan, you need to say awake” spoke Dean, knowing she was slowly fading her quietness and the fact she was growing colder was giving that away. He had by now figured what the others had meant when they said she would be the one to pay for the love and the hate. “You shouldn’t have been the one to pay for their mistakes, not like this” added Dean, sitting on the bed with her leaning against his chest, he held his right hand to her wound, knowing it wouldn’t do much but give her a little comfort in knowing she wasn’t alone. His hand was already red from the blood flowing from the wound. Bray grabbed hold of her hand, seeing the fear of death in her eyes, he knew she didn’t want to die just as he knew she didn’t want to be alone. 

“Is there anything we can do?” asked Bray, knowing she was in pain just as much as she feared her end. Matt looked to Jeff knowing what the answer would be. To which he shook his head to the question, listening as Dean made shushing noises in an attempt to calm her although he knew it was unlikely to work when she was all to aware she was dying. “Not even for the pain?” asked Bray wanting to know if there was anything they could do even if it wasn’t saving her. It wasn’t long before a portal open up with Finn covered in blood walking through it shortly after, dragging Myra through it with him. He let her go when the portal closed. He went over to Morgan shortly after, sensing her fear and her pain. 

“I’m going to stop the pain Morgan, I promise” spoke Finn taking hold of her hands noticing the side of her dress and the front of Dean’s shirt were covered in blood. He closed his eyes shortly after hearing her heartbeat begin to slow down. “Dean come with me, bring Morgan with you. We need to do this is her home” added Finn, watching as Dean picked her up as he opened the portal back to Shadow-Stone. Once there, Finn took her hands once again ignoring the shouts of the people around them, he knew Morgan would hate him for this but it was the only way for her to stay at his side. He also noticed tears come to Dean’s eyes when her hand dropped from over his one. 

“You there” shouted King Mason, seeing Finn and Dean, not seeing Morgan there due to Finn shielding her, both men also knowing he had no idea who had done this to her or that she was no longer breathing. Finn quickly took off the vile from around his neck, giving it to Dean and giving him specific instructions, before he stood and turned to face the king. He watched as the king looked down to see Morgan, lying limply and covered in blood, more pale than she had been before. “What did you do to her?” asked Mason, his knights and soon gathering around them, creating a circle, Finn looked around him and at the form of Morgan lying in Dean’s arms. 

“I tried to save her, her uncle he stabbed her in the neck with a dagger” replied Finn, his voice low and dangerous like he was warning them to stay away from her. He soon opened a portal where Dean was sat with Morgan, once again sending them back to the underworld knowing it would be safer if they were there. “You know who I am, but I promise you I would never hurt her. I come back here to save her. She is the reason I ask for peace now” spoke Finn holding his hands up as to surrender to them, seeing the blood where Morgan and Dean had been. He knew they were assuming the worst considering Morgan had bled to death and he was covered in blood, all be it not hers. It was then another solider come up to the king whispering something in his ear, seeing the horror cross over the face of the king. 

“No peace will happen when you or someone of your kind, killed Sir Ashton. Leaving his body a mangled mess and near enough unrecognisable. I am also told his daughter Myra is miss” responded King Mason revealing that Sir Ashton had been found, murdered and mangled, a small smile appeared on Finn’s features as the memories came back to him, especially when the man had begged for mercy and his screams of agonising pain with each new injury that was inflicted on him. Finn knew he let his monster out when he unleashed Balor on Ashton, but also knew the man had been deserving of it, to feel the pain he had forced up on others around him. 

“I will admit I did that to him. I unleashed Balor and made him feel every ounce of pain and suffering he had forced upon others including his niece in Morgan. He took her life so I took his in vengeance. A life for a life. As for his daughter, she is in my domain as punishment for the suffering she could have stopped and her actions towards the less unfortunate in this city” replied Finn before disappearing, using his teleporting power for the first time since being in the mundane world. He appeared at the castle gates, smiling slightly before placing black rose there with a tag connected to it, once again returning to his own world. He knew her transformation would take a few days as it did with Dean, however hers would be a little different since he had given Dean the vile of his blood to help her transform, so she would be his equal and a powerful demon. 

It had been two days since Finn had killed Sir Ashton, he had yet to enter Morgan’s chambers instead he had allowed Dean to stay in there with her. Knowing since he was the last person she seen as a mortal it would help if he was also the first she seen as a near immortal. At this moment in time he was watching the mortal world through the flames, sat in his throne with Myra walking around in circles as she tried to find away to escape the caves of the underworld and those around her. There had been many times when one of them had scared her, although some of them were unintentionally like Jeff, he had helped her back up but ended up scaring her when she seen his torso was just bones. 

“What is going to happen to me?” whimpered Myra when she finally gave up trying to escape. Finn looked over to her, knowing what happened to her wasn’t his choice but that of his bride who had yet to wake up from the transformation. He hoped he hadn’t waited to long, he didn’t know what he would do without her. In the short year and a half they had spent together, he had fallen for her, a mere mortal. She had taught him to love again as he had once done but forgotten when the demons were driven from the mortal world. “What will happen to me?” shouted Myra this time gaining the kings attention, as he looked from the flames to her. Although technically a prisoner he had made sure she was looked after and no one harmed her. 

“That is for Morgan to decide” responded Finn turning his attention back to the flames, motioning for her to come to him. She did but slowly and with caution unsure what he was going to do to her when he reacted her. “Your father’s funeral, you might as well attend it even if you are not physically there” added Finn allowing her to watch her father’s funeral, as well as to say goodbye to him in a way. He may be cruel in his own way but he wasn’t cold enough stop stop a child saying one last goodbye to one of their parents.

“What happened with Morgan?” asked Myra after again enough confidence to ask, she was curious to know as she was sure her cousin would have perished due to the injury her father had inflicted on her. After all she could remember seeing Morgan with her protector in the room she entered when dragged through the portal. Her protectors hand covered in her blood, as it spilled between his figures and flowed down her dress as well as on to his top. She was sure no one could survive such a wound. When she looked up to Finn she could see the pained look in his eyes. The one thing she had least expected from the man who had mercilessly killed her father.

“When she wakes up, she will have finished her transition from mortal to demon. An act she will hate me for considering she made me promise I wouldn’t turn her. Through my own power and blood I hopefully brought her back as close to how she was a mundane. She will be my queen and equal. It will be her decision what happens to you. Whatever she decides will be final” answered Finn, knowing she was going to be angry at him when she did finally come around. He knew she would be as he had broken one of the promises to her to save himself the pain of losing her and in his own way preventing her from suffering again. He also knew it was going to take her a while to get use to being a demon, and being the true demon king, as well as not being able to return to the mundane world again how she once had. 

“Finn” called Matt appearing alongside his brother, Finn looked up and smiled at the pair of them but that soon faded when he seen the look Jeff was giving him. “She has awoken, she is confused about what happened and also pretty pissed at you for turning her but she is awake” added Matt revealing that after two days Morgan had finally woken up. As well as informing him she was angry at him for turning her, that alone gave it away someone had told her what he had done, although mostly likely not telling her, mainly because they didn’t know themselves. Finn nodded to them before getting up from the throne and walking to the corridor which lead to her chambers. 

“Two worlds forever at odds, double the suffering, double the pain” spoke Jeff after Finn had left the throne room, he could see Myra look at him oddly, not understanding what he was taking about or who he was referring too. “Another will come, a Prince of Shadow-Stone, torn between both worlds like our queen will be, forever suffering forever torn between the mortal and the demon” added Jeff speaking of Morgan’s future, he knew she would be truly alone until this prince came along, none of them there would understand her pain or the suffering she was to endure. He also knew she would be a powerful demon who still held traits of who she once was. It wasn’t long before Finn was outside the door to her chambers, unsure of what he was going to do find when he entered the room. 

“Morgan” called Finn, opening the door shortly after, Dean was stood near the door looking at the figure in the corner, he had by now changed from his bloody clothing much like Morgan had been changed into a dress more fitting for her status in the underworld. When he looked to Dean the other man merely nodded for him to go to her, while also keeping his distance as he had a feeling what was going to happen when she seen the man to turn her. He had seen her demon form several times and had noticed she no longer processed the dark brown eyes she previously had. “Morgan, look at me” spoke Finn, watching as she slowly turned to face him, confusion, anger and pain mixing together. The anger burning brightly. 

“You promised you wouldn’t” whispered Morgan watching as Finn slowly took steps closer to her. Being cautious on what she would do. “Why did you turn me?” she asked knowing the answer was going to be something she didn’t want to hear, or she already knew the answer. She knew he wouldn’t have been able to let her go. It was now she watched as he looked her over, how her fatal wound had healed, how she looked the same as before, apart from her eyes turning to a dark purple rather than the natural brown they had previously been. He was slightly taken back when she used her strength against him, grabbed hold of his arm and twisting in him an unnatural way, causing him to screeched out in pain. He knew she was more powerful now. 

“It was the only way” hissed Finn in response to her earlier question, feeling the burning pain as his elbow dislocated with a sickening pop. He knew she would be angry at him just as he had expected the attack so opted not to fight back against her. “I couldn’t lose you Morgan, you taught me to love again, to be the man I was once before. If I lost you I wouldn’t know what to do. These demons wouldn’t know what to do without the one they have come to call queen” again hissed Finn being honest with her. “I love you” added Finn after a few more seconds of her twisting his arm and forcing his shoulder to dislocate with the same pop as his elbow. He felt the pressure release after saying those words. When he turned to face her, he was surprised to see her cowering in the corner of the room. 

“Jeff was here earlier on with Bray” spoke Dean from his spot near the door, having never left the room at the request of Morgan, he was the only one who she hadn’t attacked, as she had caught both Bray and Jeff out especially when she showed her demon side. One that would be feared by the mortal world. “Two world forever at odds, was what Jeff said, although he didn’t finish it I think you know what he meant” added Dean, watching as Finn nodded to the words he had spoke, a sad expression wiping over his features especially when he realised in an attempt to prevent her suffering he had made it a lot worse. He once again stepped closer to her, this time being able to get close enough to wrap her in a much needed comforting hug. 

“It will be okay Morgan. We will get through this together, whenever you need help I will be there. Whenever you need me, you will be my first priority” whispered Finn, giving her a little comfort in knowing she wasn’t going to be left alone to adjust to her new life and status. There would be others around her to help her adjust to everything. She nodded in his arms almost as if she was a scared child who didn’t understand something or was afraid of the thunder. He knew Myra’s fate would have to wait, just as he knew a few other things would have to be put on hold until Morgan had full come to terms with what happened and her new role as a demon and the queen of the underworld. “I’m sorry you paid the price for loving me Morgan, I’m sorry your uncle used his hatred against you to get to me” added Finn finally understanding what the words Jeff had spoke over a year prior meant. Morgan had died because of her uncle’s hatred for the demon because she loved him despite knowing he was Balor, the king of all demons. Now she was his true queen, her demon was Devitt one no one would willingly stand against not even him.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two centuries since Morgan had turned from the mortal girl who taught the Demon King to love, into the almost feared queen she was now. Out of kindness she had allowed her cousin in Myra to return to the mortal world unharmed, and with the curse of being the only one to know what really happened to Morgan that day, and what her actions had caused, something she had to live with, made even worse when she couldn’t tell another living soul out of fear they would deem her insane and lock her away. Morgan had watched as the mortal world changed, how the people she had once know passed on, as well as the funeral held for her when everyone believed her to be dead. In a way the were right, the mortal they had known was gone, replaced with a near immortal no longer able to stay in the realm she had called home or forgive her uncle for the fate he had force upon her. 

“My Queen” called Dean, he had loyally stayed by her side at the order of the king since she had turned, as well as helped her adjust to her new life as a demon and true queen of the underworld. He could even remember walking her down the isle when she married Finn. “The ones you have been watching are up to something again” added Dean when he reached where she was, she turned and nodded to him, using the flames to view what was happening in the village of Windlake. She had been watching as the Helmsley family grew more greedy as the power they had been given by the village elder went to their heads, even as they started a feud with the Orton family. She had watched them since they started to show signs of being power hungry, especially when they mentioned her in the list of ones they could call upon. Something she only rolled her eyes at. 

“Maybe we should pay them a visit. See how they react when they do meet us in person?” responded Morgan, seeing the small smile appear on Dean lips, he had always enjoyed her mischievous personality which had appeared after she had gotten used to being a demon. There was just something about it that amused him, especially when she appeared to torment those who tried to dishonour her memory in Shadow-Stone. Although she did watch over the royal line, making sure they were safe and able to continue their rule over the old stone city. “What do you think, a trip to the little village sound fun?” again asked Morgan, this time fully turning to face Dean. Her eyes growing a little brighter as she showed she had no intention of harming anyone, just seeing what they would do when she appeared. 

“How about appearing when they mention your name?” asked Dean in response seeing the intrigue appear in her sparkling eyes and the cheesy smile to appear on her lips. She soon nodded to the idea shortly after. “That will certainly get people to fear saying your name, and get the edgy on what would happen if they do” added Dean, placing a hand on her shoulder as they both watched the family in question, he had lost count how many times the patriarch of the family had said he could call upon Devitt for help if something didn’t go his way, clearly believing she and the rest of the demons were a story. Both smiled when the man in question once again said those words. 

“I shall call upon Devitt if you don’t follow my orders” shouted the man in question, seeing the fear appear in the eyes of those villagers before him, although that soon turned to curiosity and terror when a portal opened up a few meters behind him, they soon began to whisper and point. When he turned around he was terrified to see a woman with black braided hair, with red and white streaks stood there, a small crown upon her head, the purple eyes she prosesed shinning brightly. He didn’t know what to do or where she had come from. To make things worse for him, he had frozen in fear when she began to make her way towards him, taking slow steps like she was playing with him, even when it was clear to see he had frozen from the fear coursing through his limps. 

“You called me, Sir Helmsley?” spoke Morgan in a questioning tone, seeing the man’s confusion mix with the fear that was already present in his eyes. “Oh silly of me, I am Morgan, Queen of the Underworld, better known as Devitt the Demon Queen” added Morgan revealing she was the one he had said he would call if they didn’t do as he had said. She could see the villagers no longer appeared afraid but amused by their master being proven wrong, almost terrified by the experience. “Now Sir Helmsley, lets get one thing clear. You don’t have the power to call me here, nor shall I answer if you do. All ties to this world were broken a long time ago. If you do say you can control me or even call me again, I will appear and help your enemy” spoke Morgan finishing her thoughts before disappearing, leaving the man terrified and his family questioning what had happened. The villagers on the other hand seemed more confident in themselves, almost like they were relieved someone had heard their plea for help. 

“We are going to do the ritual tonight, when the moon rises” spoke Sir Helmsley, he had been given the power he had so heartily desired by the village elder, and by the kings order had been given a small area of the village he lived in to control. Making him and his sons lords. His son’s were both father’s themselves, one had been married recently but the affairs he had producing sons he had taken notice of and allowed to take his last name, where as the other actually lived in the neighbouring village, happily married with a few children, two of each to be exact. He had been convinced by his father and brother to help with the ritual, scouting the Orton family to seeing what parts of the day they would be at their most vulnerable and who would be the easiest to get hold of. 

“Sun down is the best time to take care of old Bob Orton and his wife, their oldest son and daughter will also be there” spoke Daniel, the youngest of Sir Helmsley’s children. Although a lord he didn’t act like one, preferring to act like any other villager of the place he called home. He had earnt their respect by helping out on the farms and minding his own business, although he helped his wife when she ran the flower store, planting the seeds for the flowers so hey would grow and keeping the area she used as a garden clear of anything that would kill the flowers. He knew she would be angry at him if she ever discovered what it was he was helping his family with and what they had to do for part of it. 

“Miguel” called Sire Helmsley, his oldest son coming as quickly as he could and as soon as he heard his name being called. “Take a few of the loyal men, get Bob and his wife, as well as Mercy and Jonathan Orton. They will be our sacrifices for the ritual” he added almost like he was ordering it rather than asking it. His oldest son nodded non the less, none the wise of what his actions would course or the unforgiving monster it would create. Neither of them were aware of the curse they would be inflicting on generations of their own family or their own fates for that matter. Believing they would be invincible and no one would stand against them. 

When sun set came around, Miguel did as he was commanded by his father. Sneaking into the Orton home along with a few of his father’s loyal men, and kidnapping the patriarch and matriarch of the family along with the older two children. Only allowing the youngest live as he was in the house with the others but on a hunting trip with a few of his friends, due back in the early hours of the morning. Between the group they had bound and gagged the members of the rival family, placing them in the main room of their home, watching as the light of the sun turned to the blue of the moonlight. His father and younger brother soon entered the house, each seeing the terror appear in the eyes of Mrs Orton and her two children, as well as fear of what was to happen to them. 

“My son’s Daniel and Miguel through this ritual we will take our places in history. We will rise up and be remembered with the kings of our time. We will be invincible, wealthy, respected and feared amongst our peers and villagers. We will be legends of our time” spoke Sir Helmsley like he was giving his sons confidence in what they were about to do and why they were doing it. He could hear the muffled protests and screams from the family he had in his grasp, each of them clearly realising what the three were going to do and what their fate was to be. Daniel and Miguel stood in front of the Mercy and Jonathan, watching as their father took the gag from Bob’s mouth. 

“No please, don’t do this not to my children. Please do it to me instead but please leaving my wife and children alone” pleaded Bob, just thankful his youngest son wasn’t home only imagining what would have happened to him if he was. Sir Helmsley nodded to Daniel who dragged Mercy from the room and out the house altogether. The lake just meters in front of the door. Bob and Jonathan began to struggle against the bonds, hoping they could get themselves free before Mercy was killed for this. Mrs Orton merely cried out, hoping they would stop before they did anything. Especially when she had realised they had mistaken the moons, the one which shone was the blue one rather than the blood one they needed. 

“We offer this woman to you, at your order by drowning” spoke Sir Helmsley never saying who the offering was to. He like the others in the house heard Mercy scream for help, especially when she heard the words which were spoken. Daniel forced her under the water shortly after knowing she was hoping for someone to come and help her, to save her from the fate she was to suffer. He held her under until the bubbles stopped rising to the surface and she stopped struggling against him. Just to be safe he left her under for a few more seconds, pulling her out and dragging her body back into the house, placing her before her family in the living room before walking away, asking for forgiveness on what he had done. “By blood we offer you this young man” added Sir Helmsley watching as Miguel mercilessly slit the throat of Jonathan while he was helplessly tired to a chair and mourned his sister’s death. He heard the screams of the parents as the witness one child’s death and heard the other die. 

“I swear I will have vengeance for this. You merciless bastards. We are innocent, what have we done to deserve this. How could you be so cruel” shouted Bob, tears steaming down his cheeks as he was forced to look at his daughters drowned body and the bloody body of his son. He could only imagine what would happen to him and his wife now. They both were thankful there youngest wasn’t home, to witness such a horrifying thing, or suffer the same event as they had. Sir Helmsley just smiled sadistically before, pulling his enemy’s wife to her feet and forcing her to stand on the chair. Quickly tying a rope around her neck and pushing the chair from beneath her feet. Watching as she hung, a smiling when she never once fought against him, almost like she had given up with the death of two of her beloved children. 

“Not much vengeance you can bring when your dead Bob. Your boy wont be able to do anything either. After all who is going to believe a traumatised orphan boy. There is nothing anyone is going to do to avenge your pitiful end. No one will even care” responded Sir Hunter, stabbing the man shortly after, watching as both his sons joined in and the pain expression to appear across the aged features of his enemy. They watched as blood seeped from the wounds they had inflicted and dripped from his mouth, only leaving when he slumped in his chair although failing to realise he was still breathing. Bob heard as they appeared to celebrate as they left his home and his life and body ruined. He waited for what seemed like an eternity for his youngest son to return home, willing himself to stay alive, even when his beloved wife swung with the wind, his daughter’s dull eyes were staring at him and his sons blood mixed with his own. 

“Father” called Randy when he entered the home he shared with his family, the one he had grown up in. Bob heard the sharp breath Randy took upon seeing the carnage the Helmsley’s left behind, as well as his fast paced footsteps when he ran towards him. Quickly untying him from the chair and cradling his weak form in his arms. “What happened? Who did this?” asked Randy tears in his icy eyes, knowing his mother and siblings were already gone and his father was approaching the same fate at a fast rate. Bob could only smile at his son and reach a hand up to his cheek, struggling to breath let alone get words out without chocking on his own blood. 

“Hel…. Helm…..Helmsley” whispered Bob before his hand dropped and his went dull while staring at the ceiling. Randy tears fell, as he closed his father’s eyes, placing him on the ground next to Mercy. He soon untied Jonathan and cut his mother down from the rafters, placing them with his sister and father. As the hours went by his tears and distress turned into anger and rage beyond anything he had ever felt before. He buried his parents and siblings in the garden of their home before burning the house to the ground, he could see the looks the neighbours gave him. Especially when he turned to them as he set fire to the entire property not just the house. 

“Morgan Devitt, Demon Queen. I beg you to answer my call. I beg you to grant me the power to avenge my family. Who were murdered in the night by those believe they are above the laws of the king . Please. Please help me. I return for you help I will serve you until you see fit to release me, or until your reign ends” spoke Randy when his tears began to fall as the pain of losing his family hit him. He fell to his knees on the muddy river bank, no longer able to stand and trying to ignore those around who had done nothing to help his family when they needed it, even when his family had selflessly helped them. When Randy stood and turned around, he was met with the woman from the village the day before, although this time in mundane form rather than the demon form she had before. 

“What is it you wish me to grant you? Randy son of Bob Orton, other than vengeance for the massacre of your loved ones” asked Morgan, standing before him as she was when she was mortal, remember the village from before. From the highest hill you could see Shadow-Stone. She smiled sweetly at Randy especially when he seemed so shocked she was there and had come to him in person to answer his pleas for help. “You called on me, asking for help. So how may I help you in you quest for vengeance?” again asked Morgan watching as it dawned on him, she was no myth or legend, the Demon Queen was real and standing before him like any normal person would. Only she had come because he had called on him. 

“A weapon, to be able to avenge by family by destroying the one who took them away in a brutal away. Anything you can offer me and in return I will serve you” responded Randy, at least finding comfort in what his parents believed of the underworld was indeed true. Although the one before him didn’t have the same appearance as described by so many believers of her. It also made him wonder if her origin was true. Randy knelt towards but was soon pulled back to his feet, with Morgan looking like she was thinking. Randy watched as the other villagers went on with their daily business, ignore the fact his parents or siblings weren’t out and about as they normally would be and the land that once belonged to them was now in flames with the black smoke rising high. 

“They know you as the Viper do they not?” asked Morgan watching as he nodded to her question, a small smile come to her lips as the perfect idea for the weapon he had asked for come to mind. “Very well then a weapon I shall grant you, with your nickname as inspiration, you shall have a bite that can paralyse anyone you touch, and kill them with in seconds. A poison without any cure to it, you shall have the vengeance you seek. But when you are done call upon me again and I shall allow you to join us in our domain” added Morgan, granting him his wish and allowing him to call the Demon domain home, she knew he had figured once she had given him this lethal bite then there was no going back. Randy wondered what she was doing when she put something on her lips, looking at the bottle he figured it was something to do with his new power. He was surprised when she grabbed hold of the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him before letting him go. He didn’t know what to make of the miss, but that soon went from his mind when he began to wither in pain, it felt like someone had set fire to his veins. Like his blood had turned to acid. 

It wasn’t long after he let out screeches of pain did his vision go blurry and black. When it come back he felt as is something was different. He knew something was different. He lay on the floor for a few minutes attempting to catch his breath, Morgan stood over him in a curious way, her eyes sparkling with intrigue, although a satisfied smile painted itself on her pale lips. It wasn’t long before all the pain was gone. Randy soon stood up, wiping the mud and dirt of himself and realising his skin had a greenish tint to it. He knew whatever it was had something to do with what Morgan had done, as his vision was different and he felt something different with his teeth. 

“A poison to get vengeance for your family, enhanced vision to track them wherever they go, enhanced strength, speed and durability to help you on your quest. The only side affect is your skin changing colour a little. Your blood will burn the victims, as your teeth will inject the poison” spoke Morgan explaining what had changed and why it had. Not only had she given him the weapon he had asked for but also the things to make sure he didn’t fail at the task he had set himself up for. He smiled at her and bowed in thanks before leaving her there, going to get those he knew had murdered his family in cold blood. Randy was all to aware they weren’t expecting retribution for what they had done or for him to fight back. If he was honest he wanted answers and vengeance, he wanted to know why they had killed his parents and siblings, they were innocent, plus he wanted them to feel the same pain his family went through in their final moments. 

It wasn’t until nightfall did Randy strike at the first small family of the Helmsley clan. Going to the next village over, he waited until Daniel Helmsley was outside of his cottage alone, before attacking him, seeing the fear grow in the eyes of his victim as his own glowed green. That fear soon turned to terror at what might happen especially when he realised who it was who was causing the pain. As Daniel tried to cruel away, he noticed Randy never once tried to enter the cottage and go after his family, instead he kept his focus on him. Unsure whether to be thankful Randy wasn’t aiming at his wife and four children or feel more terror at the possibilities on what he might do. 

“You killed Mercy, drowned her in the lake while my mother, father and brother were helpless to do anything. But I also know you did it unwillingly, so for that I spare you family. You however will know her pain and terror as you fight to survive in a watery grave” spoke Randy a dark tone in his voice as he dragged Daniel over to the near by well. He at least gave the man peace of mind his family would be left unharmed as Randy had understood he had helped unwillingly. He also didn’t put up much of a fight, like he had accepted his face. Randy soon picked him up, throwing him down the well and destroying the well to make sure he couldn’t escape. Doing as he said and left the man’s family in peace although with worry on what happened to their husband and father. Randy soon went returned to his home village, hiding in the shadows as he stalk Miguel, the man unaware of his awaiting end or that each of his children were met with or even his wife for that matter. 

“Remember me?” asked Randy when Miguel walked down a small alley between the houses, when he looked around he seen no one, believing he was hearing things he carried on until he got to his home. Walking inside only to see blood everywhere, his beloved newly wed wife lying on the table, fear spread on her emotionless face and in her dull eyes. He screamed out in pain as he felt is heart begin to break, even more so when he seen the bodies of his many children around the place had come to call home. Each with a bite mark on their necks and a head wound that could kill anyone instantly, his wife however had her throat cut. “I asked if you remembered me?” again came Randy, this time standing their when the man turned around. 

“Murderer” shouted Miguel watching as Randy’s only response was to smile, revealing his teeth dripping with something, as well as a burn mark on his wife’s arm. It wasn’t long before Randy had began to chuckle more at the irony in what Miguel at shouted at him. “What did they do to you. My children were innocent, my wife didn’t do anything to you. I didn’t do anything to you” he continued still shouting at Randy hoping it would make a difference and making himself out to be innocent when he knew all to well he wasn’t. Randy watched as the man before him broke down in tears at the lost, believing all the Viper wanted was to watch him suffer. Having no idea what was going to happen to him, or what Randy was patiently waiting for. 

“You didn’t do anything. You helped to murder my family. Now I have taken yours. Quick deaths for them, and the same death your forced upon my brother for your wife. Your brother is in his watery grave, now for your burning suffering end” responded Randy, revealing he was all to aware of what the man before him done and revealing the children hadn’t felt anything, his wife however had and he himself was going to suffer more than any of them. It was then Miguel picked up a near by dagger, sliding it across Randy’s hand and wrist with a victorious smile but that was soon replaced by agonising screams of pain when the blood of the man landed on his hands and arms, feeling like acid as he did so. “One bite for the end” whispered Randy before biting down on the neck, inject his poison and feeling as his victim fought back against him, although that soon stopped when he fell to the floor in a lifeless slump. “Two down, one to make suffer” randomly spoke Randy to literally no one. He loved the feeling he was getting from the vengeance, the rush it gave him to be in control as he was now. 

Randy waited until mid day when Sir Helmsley come looking for his oldest son before attacking. Letting the man find his sons body in the main room of the house, having already buried the man’s wife and children. He watched as the grief took over Sir Helmsley, especially when he realised his son had also lost his wife, children and brother in the night as well. He was about to leave and question those in the surrounding area what happened but never got the chance. As he turned he bumped into the surviving Orton, who’s eyes were alight with the green glow, a sadistic smile on his lips, the man looked like the stuff of nightmares. Sir Helmsley tried so hard to run and get away but was met with Randy waiting for him at every turn. His fear started to set in when he was grabbed by the back of the neck and dragged to the village centre, he could feel Randy’s nail digging into the flesh there as well as the blood beginning to trickle down, the cold air was also nipping at his exposed skin making the hair there stand on end. 

“Help me” shouted Sir Helmsley, gaining those people who around attention, including that of the King Aaron. The king stood by as did the rest unsure what to do for the man who seemed to be at the mercy of the monster who had hold of him. Randy soon dropped him, watching as he drew his sword and tried to fight back, finding it to be useless when the strikes did nothing but make Randy laugh and burn his own skin when it hit him. “What are you? Who are you?” shouted Sir Hunter, unsure who he was standing before and trying to kill or even what he was, he knew this man had killed both of his sons and the family of his oldest one, he had all but admitted it while dragging him the village centre. 

“I am Randy Orton, son of Bob Orton and I’m your worst nightmare. You and your sons killed by parents, sister and brother for no reason. I am avenging them and making sure no one else feels their pain but you” responded Randy revealing who he was and seeing the horror appear on the man’s features especially when he realised what he said to Bob Orton before killing him was wrong, someone had clearly listened to him and granted him his wish of vengeance. “She’s real, Morgan Devitt answered by pleas, granted my wish of a weapon that couldn’t be destroyed and gave me a few other things to help catch those who were responsible for their deaths” added Randy revealing it was the one who had become known as the Demon Queen to have turned him to the creature he had become. Randy soon let out a growl before lunging forward and biting the man, paralysing him and watching as the fear once again took over, especially when he knew his vital organs were shutting down. “Now I’m going to be the last person you ever see” finished Randy as he watched the light leave Sir Helmsley’s eyes and heard his final breath of pain. 

“Queen Morgan, my vengeance is finished for now. A curse I will be to the Helmsley line. Allow me to join you” spoke Randy when he ran to the highest hill, smiling slightly when he seen the stone city, he soon felt a strong wind, turning around to see the purple-ish portal, he sighed heavily and walked through it. Ending up in the throne room, before him was Morgan who welcomed him, just behind her was Dean and to her left was Finn, to which he bowed. Accepting his new status as a demon and his new home in the underworld. He had figured by the small amused smiles on their lips. They knew what he had done over the course of the hours since Morgan had granted him the deadly weapon he had asked for.


	5. Chapter 5

“She’s a warrior. Gifted” spoke Morgan watching the fiery Irish woman through the flames. She knew Finn had been watching her for sometime now, wondering if she would make a good new edition to the ranks. There was just something about her that reminded of Morgan herself. Although their appearance was drastically different they had similar personalities. Both were determined to never be a victim and prove they were worthy of the title in which they had been given. Morgan smiled when Finn realised she was there, having been so engrossed of watching the fiery warrioress he hadn’t heard her enter or even call his name. “She must be interesting if she can gain your attention. Who is she?” asked Morgan, smiling slightly. They had gained a fair few new demons over the centuries. 

“Her name is Becky Lynch. Comes from the same place our kind were driven from, for the last few years she has been trying to prove woman of the village can be just as good fighters as the men. She doesn’t want to be a mother or wife, she wants to be a warrioress. The men of the village aren’t taking her seriously though” responded Finn explaining who this girl with the fire hair was. From watching her Morgan could see her personality matched her hair colour, something that brought a smile to her lips. “I’m debating whether to offer her the chance of joining our ranks as a high level demon” added Finn, revealing he had noticed the lack of woman in their ranks, especially high ranking ones. 

“How about visiting her, give her the choice. If she does then turn her and bring her home, if she doesn’t then let her live how she pleases but keep an eye on her in case she changes her mind. Just remember to give her time to think over the choice” replied Morgan, giving her husband and king the answer he was looking for when it come to turn Becky. She had also been keeping an eye on a few people, the Royal family of Shadow-Stone, for the last four centuries she had been like their guardian Demon and someone passed down in stories. The Lost Princess, Allen had come up with the story in her memory, thrust making sure she was never forgotten despite her fate of becoming the Demon Queen. He and King Mason had also placed a tomb stone in royal mausoleum. Complete with a stone carving although both were aware her tomb was empty. 

“How is King Miz, Queen Maryse and their son Prince Seth?” asked Finn, knowing she had kept an eye on the royal family who had shown kindness to her when she was a mortal. He had actually encouraged her to return to Shadow-Stone and answer the wish of King Allen the first in his last few days before dying. He had only wished to see her one last time, something she had granted he had thanked her and died just a few days later, satisfied with his life and with no regrets. He could remember King Allen going to Morgan’s empty tomb and placing the black roses there for her, even when he knew what she had become, he still showed his affection towards her as he had done when she was mortal. 

“Ruling their kingdom as the others before them had done, fair and with kindness. They are teaching their six year old the morals of being a good king. And have recently announced the queen is once again with child” replied Morgan, revealing Queen Maryse was once again expecting a child, although neither were aware whether they would have another son or have a daughter. There had been many times she had listened as King Miz told his son about the lost princess, although it was widely believed she was King Allen’s first wife, Miz was aware she was only a friend, although he never told his son that. 

“Its funny how you are a permanent part of history now. Believed to be the first wife of King Allen the first, the lost princess of Shadow-Stone. It’s fitting really, you have been their guardian demon ever since King Allen passed away, keeping to your promise of watching his descendants” spoke Finn finally turning to face the woman he had fallen for four centuries prior. He still couldn’t imagine what his immortal life and the underworld would have been like if she had have died and he failed to turn her. “Jeff had a vision earlier on, one you should know about” added Finn knowing she should know what the vision entailed since it affected the royal line she had been keeping watch over for centuries. Although her family name was lost, she some how survived the test of time, although her alter ego in Devitt had made the scary bedtime story list, as well as people fearing to speak her name in fear she would appear as she did for Sir Helmsley two centuries prior. Finn watched as she left the room, while he created a portal to go and visit this fiery warrioress he had been watching for a few years. 

In Shadow-Stone, King Miz was walking through the streets with his son little Prince Seth. Like he always did admiring the people as they went about their daily business, bowing to him and his son when they seen him as a sign of respect to which Seth and Miz both bowed in response to them. For centuries his family line had been taut to respect those who called them royalty, to love them and treat them as if they were the most important people in the world, Miz had always believed that was why their kingdom had lasted so long. The small city thrived under the happy ruling of their royal family, the surrounding villages growing to be like the capitol in Shadow-Stone. The country becoming something more although it was renamed a few centuries back in memory of the noble family that was ripped away from the world in a brutal away. The Helmsley family, both sons and the father being murdered in the night by a deadly creature without remorse. 

“Are we going to visit her papa?” asked Seth, his hair blowing in the wind as did his cape. He always loved to hear the story of the lost princess, especially when he asked the castle librarian about her family and found nothing. The librarian had showed him a painting of the woman known as the lost princess though, her black hair flowing down her shoulders like a waterfall and her brown eyes with a sparkle in them that made them appear like rare jewels. Although the six year old had never been to visit her tomb before he was aware she was laid to rest in the royal mausoleum along side the great members of the family and King Allen the first request to be buried beside her. Miz smiled down at his young son, walking to the little flower stall and purchasing two black roses. He remembered when he was told the story himself, her family home was now a flower garden, where the roses the legendary Demon King placed on the steps of the castle after death grow. 

“Indeed we are. Since you know so much about Princess Morgan, your mother thinks its about time you went to visit her, and find out where she was laid to rest along with our ancestors” replied Miz carefully giving the roses to the boy, before leading him back towards the castle, since the mausoleum wasn’t too far from it. “Maybe you will even get to see the guardian angel of the family too” added Miz, he remembered seeing her once, when he was involved in jousting accident although he was convinced at the time he was seeing things due to the pain and head injury he suffered. The father and son duo soon arrived at their destination, Miz carefully opening the wooden doors that were near enough as old as the city, allowing his son to walk through. 

“These are all our ancestors and what the looked like?” asked Seth, whispering since he knew his voice would echo in the stone building. He noticed how each tomb was lit with a small fire torch, each king from the past had a stone carving of them with their sword in their hands, and their crown upon their heads, where as each previous queen was dressed in a beautiful gown and like their kings had a crown resting on their heads. Although each was different. Miz nodded to the six year olds question, knowing he was probably a little excited about being able to see where so many members of their family was buried including his grandmother and grandfather. He knew the boy really wanted to see where she was buried. 

“Straight ahead, third one on the right” spoke Miz, informing Seth of her location, watching as the boy smiled and quietly made his way over to her, but not before giving one of the roses to his father, knowing he was going to visit his parents and sister while he was there. Miz smiled when he seen his parents there, his sister Morgan besides them having died in a rebellion her death was an accident that settled any disputes that occurred, the country spent the traditional twelve days in mourning for her. It wasn’t long before Miz went over to his son, watching as he placed the single black rose near her in the small pot for the flowers, he didn’t know who brought the other flowers, but there was always fresh roses there whenever he had visited in the past. 

“This is who aunt Morgan was named after?” asked Seth, although he didn’t remember much about his aunt he could remember her dark brown hair and grey eyes, as well as the kindness she showed. He still had the toy she had brought him when he was so young. He watched as his father nodded before looking of the stone carving, noticing how she held her crown in her hands, rather than on her head and she appeared to have small flowers woven through her hair. “How did she die?” asked Seth standing next to his father as he placed his own rose there for her. Miz looked around at the six year old with surprise written on his features, not expecting his son to ask how someone close to their family had died four centuries earlier. 

“She was killed by her uncle Sir Ashton. You seen Princess Morgan travelled to different kingdoms, she was very special, he killed her to bind the magic of a sorceress to the seven stones. Three of which are in the volts. That is why no one can find anything of her family, because King Allen the first removed them when he discovered what happened to her. Not even her cousin Myra is in our history even when she went mad and told stories of when she was in the underworld and that Princess Morgan was actually alive” replied Miz, revealing Morgan had died because of her uncle and three of the seven stones that could stop the demons were in the castle’s volt where they had been for a few centuries. He could remember asking his father about them, he had only replied with they were the Reality, Soul and Space stones that could were created with Morgan’s death, although no one knew what they were for or the location of the missing four stones. 

Else where in the mundane world, Finn had gone to the city where the Irish girl was who was attempting to prove she was just as worthy of the title warrior as the many men of the city was. Every time she tried to prove she was worthy they only laughed at her because she was a girl. Even her own family didn’t support her instead telling her that wasn’t an option, she was supposed to marry and become a mother like the other woman of the villages surrounding the and the city. They knew their daughter wouldn’t listen and weren’t surprised when she left the village she called home. Finn had watched her for some time, he knew she would thrive if she was given the opportunity to, something he was going to offer her. 

“I’m just as good of a warrior as you lot are. I know the only reason you wont give me a chance to prove it is because I’m a girl. you’ll be sorry one day” spoke Becky, when she got up from the ground and dusted her dress off. She hated it when they pushed her around and laughed at her like they did. They treated her like she was a damsel in distress rather than the trained warrior she had become and knew she was. She knew she could put most of them to shame with her skills. She watched as they mocked her again, to which she shook her head and was about to walk away when she realised someone was standing beside her, almost as disgusted as she was at the reaction the knights had to her. 

“Are you Becky Lynch?” asked Finn although he already knew she was, he was kind of putting on a show for them and in a way for Becky as well. He knew the place he was going to mention was a long way from their current place in Ireland, hence why he knew it would be safe to mention it. “King Miz of Helmsley Kingdom has heard of you talent and sent me here to recruit you, as one of his knights” added Finn hearing the laughter suddenly stop. Becky herself turned around and looked at them, seeing them so shocked that someone had heard of her talents and now wanted to recruit her in to the army. “He asked I give you this, I will be waiting at the top of the highest hill, join me there if you want to come with me” continued Finn, giving the fire haired woman the neatly folded piece of parchment, walking away shortly after. He knew he had to make it convincing, hence why he had written the true reason why he was there on the parchment along with his true identity. 

“Lady Lynch,   
I have heard of you great talents from so of my scouts in the area. They have informed me of your impressive skills in the combat art, as well as told me you are skilled with throwing weapons, swords and bows. They have also told me you have been refused as a knight due to being a woman, something I am here to change. I wish to offer you a choice, I offer you the chance to prove everyone wrong by joining me as a high ranking demon and a near immortal. If you decide you want to come with me, then meet me at the top of the highest hill. If not then I wish you all the best with your future.   
Finn Balor The Demon King”

Becky read over the letter several times, a small smile appearing on her lips. She knew of the existence of the demons, especially of Balor who was said to end the world if he was ever awoken and fully unleashed upon the world. She was also aware the war between the mortals and demons started in the very place she was born, where the city now stood. She quickly refolded the piece of paper, before running back to the little cottage she shared with her siblings and parents, quickly grabbing a bag and putting some of her things in before heading to the door. She heard her father call out to her, asking where she was going. 

“To Helmsley Kingdom, the king there wants to recruit me into his service as a knight. He heard about my skills. He sent a messenger to come and get me as well as to bring me the news of the opportunity” responded Becky before leaving, although she knew that wasn’t the case, that she was choosing to join those of the underworld. She smiled to herself as she began to make her way up the hill, seeing Finn standing up there waiting for her, just as she knew he had seen her coming when he waved at her. It took her a while to reach the top but when she did she was generally surprised when he gave her a gentle hug, like he was already aware what she had chosen to do. Like he knew she had chosen to leave her mortal life behind and become a demon who was taken seriously. 

“I’m glad you have chosen to join us. Morgan gave me the idea of making you the head of our armies. One of the highest positions besides the protectors” spoke Finn when he released her from the hug, he could see she wasn’t expecting him to say she was to be given one of the highest positions in the underworld, where she would have control of all those apart of the army, being able to call upon the fire and ice priestess in the Bella twins as well as the Banshee Knight herself in Paige. She could even command Brock if she needed to. “Ladies first” added Finn when he opened the portal to his own world and kingdom, she walked through it without question, knowing everything she had aspired to be would be on the other end. She couldn’t really ask for more than what she was being offered. 

When the two exited the portal, they were in the throne room, Brock standing by as he normally did, The Undertaker near by him both of which bowed to him and welcomed Becky as if she was returning from a mission rather than joining them for the first time. Matt soon appeared, like the others welcoming Becky, and whispering something to Finn before showing Becky to her quarters and explaining what her new role would entail, as well as the basics of being a demon. He also explained The Undertaker or the Voodoo Prince would be along turn start her transformation when they had dealt with the current issue. The one involving the royal line of Helmsley Kingdom. 

“How bad is it?” asked Morgan, sitting on a chair in Jeff’s quarters. By the time she had gotten to him about to ask him about the vision he had seen it was already too late. What he had seen had already began, the invasion on Helmsley Kingdom and Shadow-Stone had already started thrust sealing the fates of the people she had protected all this time. Jeff just looked at her, seeing the pain and tears mixing together to learn what was to happen to the family she had watched over for centuries was going to end. The events that would erase the loved family had already started to happen. With the invasion. 

“The villages already burn, Shadow-Stone is under attack, they were unprepared for it. The causalities are already high. The McMahon army will spare no one. I’m sorry my queen” responded Jeff, not sure how he was going to tell her the castle was already under siege, with the queen being captured where as King Miz had realised and locked his young son in the mausoleum in order to protect him. “The Queen is already dead, as is her unborn child. The king however has rallied what remains of the soldiers to fight in an attempt to take back the kingdom. He locked Prince Seth in the mausoleum” added Jeff revealing the queen was one of the many casualties of the sudden war and the king was trying as best he could to take back the kingdom his family had ruled for generations. He watched as Morgan nodded and joined him with the flames. He knew she was struggling with herself, she wanted to help them but knew she couldn’t. She had promised to let them fight their battles on their own. 

“Let me know what happens with the prince. He is too young to suffer the same fate as his mother” whispered Morgan, before leaving. She couldn’t bare to watch the city she was born and raised in be torn apart as it was. Just as she could watch as the residents of it were mercilessly slaughtered by the McMahon army. Even when she knew the only ones being slaughtered were those who stood against the opposing king and his family. Those who stood by the side of King Miz and were willing to fight for their true royal family. Something they knew would no doubt lead to their demise if they should loose the battle. Matt soon reappeared with Finn in tow, knowing Jeff was all to aware of how bad the battle actually was. 

“Is there any hope for them to survive. For the royal line or the people of Shadow-Stone?” asked Finn, he could see the carnage the McMahon army had left in their wake, the burning villages that surrounded the city, with the blood of those who stood up for their true king covering the muddy ground in the villages and painting the stone cobbles of the city. The bodies of those who had perished lying around motionless as their loved on mourned for them and tried to come to terms with what was happening and the chaos around them. The windows of the once beautiful castle smashed and the door had been forced open, parts of it was burning like the villages around it. 

“The prince will survive due to his young age, but Queen Maryse and King Miz have already fallen. Shadow-Stone will be abandoned with McMahon City becoming the new seat of royalty. Sir Kennedy McMahon will declare himself king and kill all those who recognise the old royal family as their rulers. Prince Seth will be kept alive until he reaches twenty six, then his fate is unknown. He will be kept prisoner by the McMahon’s, so the people of Helmsley Kingdom will obey in the hopes of saving him. He will suffer like our queen did when she was mortal” responded Jeff revealing what the future was to hold and what was to become of the stone city as well as the king and queen already being amongst the dead. He knew who the boy would become just as he was sure his brother knew. 

“He is the other isn’t he?” asked Matt wanting confirmation that the boy was the other he had spoke of when their queen officially became a demon four centuries prior. The boy was to become the only one to understand her pain and suffering. He smiled when Jeff nodded to his question and seeing the king’s confusion suggesting he had forgotten about the words Jeff had spoken all those centuries ago. Even when he was told shortly after seeing the true form of Devitt and the equal to Balor. “Will she be the one to turn him?” again asked Matt just wanting to get all the information before informing Morgan about the fall of Shadow-Stone and the death of the royal couple. It wasn’t long before Jeff once again nodded. 

“Tell her I will keep watch over him. I will personally inform her when his time is near its end” responded Jeff knowing she would want to know when the best time to help him was. He knew from his visions that time would be when he remembers the stories his father told him and calls upon her for help. Although the bloodline was set to end with Seth he wouldn’t be the forgotten with time as his family was going to be. Instead he was path was intertwined with Morgan’s almost parallel to hers, like her he was destined to be a powerful demon, one of the more powerful of the underworld. He was supposed to be the Torn Prince.


	6. Chapter 6

Twenty years had passed since the invasion of Helmsley Kingdom, Jeff had been watching what remained of the true royal family carefully although noticed the splinters of the family had been hunted down at the order of King Kennedy McMahon. The only member of the original royal family he had kept alive was Prince Seth, although he was looked after for a while he was kept in the dungeons, normally with a chain around his wrist to prevent him from escaping. There had only been a few occasions over the years he had been allowed to leave his cell, normally when the king needed to prove to the residence of the land he was still alive or when he was visiting another kingdom in which he would have his hands bound by rope and given a horse, although someone would be leading it so he couldn’t wonder off. 

For the first ten years Seth was given three meals a day and kept entertained by the guards since he was only a child, but that all changed after he turned sixteen. If he behaved then he would be given food, the McMahon’s would visit him but only to take their anger out, where as the guards had strict instructions to leave him be unless the wounds he received were life threatening. The residence could see a drastic change after he turned sixteen, how his normally sparkling eyes had turned dull, even how he had thinned due to the lack of food. There was always bruising around his wrists from the ropes being too tight. It always amazed Seth how happy the residence seemed to be upon seeing he was still alive, almost like they were glad a member of their true royal line had survived for so long, they had hope things could return to how they had once been. 

Start of Flashback

There was one occasion where the kings son requested Seth be brought from his cell, something the guards obeyed to since they knew the prince had a temper on him. As Seth was lead through the halls of the castle he once called home, he spotted all the changes the new royal family had made. The stain glass windows had been replaced with opaque ones, the old tapestries detailing the history of the royal family and the kingdom had been replaced with hideous portraits of the current ruling family and a map of all the lands they had conquered. Even the beautiful wooden door had been replaced some with fabric curtains and others with recycled wood that looked as if it had been burnt. 

“Where are we going?” asked Seth when he was lead from the castle, noticing the statues of the horses had been replaced. It had been a while since he had seen the outside of the castle from the front, since he was normally taken from the castle via one of the rear exits. He also noticed the market no longer thrived as it once had and people seemed poorer. He knew the residence were suffering as much as he was especially since they had been forced to abandon Shadow-Stone for the new Helmsley City. He missed his home and how things used to be. The guards that were leading him didn’t answer his question, instead the bound his hands and put him on a horse, leading him out of the city and across the over grown lands that were once farms and into the woods, Seth knew near enough instantly where he was going, especially when he seen the tower of the palace coming closer. 

“Ah finally. The boy I have been waiting for, maybe you can answer my questions” spoke Prince Jack, he had by now worked out the only way he was going to find out the answers he was looking for was to ask the former prince of the lands. Although he knew there was a chance he didn’t remember or even didn’t know. Jack watched as Seth was roughly pulled from the horse he was on, a small smile come to his lips at seeing the other wince a little bit upon landing on the cobbled floor, the blood from twelve years prior still standing the ground and walls. It brought tears to Seth’s eyes to see what had become of his home and to be back in the place his parents had been murdered in although with so many other innocent people. “Hurts doesn’t it? knowing this is where you family died, where all those traitors met there fates” asked Jack knowing it hurt the eighteen year old prince to be back there again. 

“What do you want?” asked Seth not even bothering to answering the question the royal prince had asked. Jack just smirked before taking hold of the rope the guards had used to get Seth there, the one connected to the bounds around his wrists. When Jack walked away he roughly pulled on the rope forcing Seth to follow him, the now two toned boy knew where he was going, just as he knew his parents wouldn’t be in there and nor would he when he was finally able to join them. “The Mausoleum” whispered Seth when he seen it coming it to view, the memories of what happened that day come flooding back, especially when he found out some of the guards had betrayed and murdered his father, and gave him to the McMahon’s thrust putting him in his current position. 

“Yup, I believe you know who everyone is in here, like your grandparents, your aunt. So many descendants of your great royal family” spoke Jack in response to the whispers Seth had said, forgetting everything echoed in there and a whisper could sound like a normal voice talking, just as someone talking normally could sound as if they were shouting. Jack continued to pull Seth through the rows of tombs until he come across one in particular, the tomb with the black roses and the crown in her hands rather than resting on her head. “Who’s tomb is this?” asked Jack, seeing the soft smile appear on Seth’s features, as the memories of his father telling him stories of her came back, even as he watched the dying roses be replaced with new ones magically. He knew she was truly special and the ones responsible for the magic wanted everyone to know that. 

“The lost princess” responded Seth, remembering his parents tucking him into bed and telling him the story he had become obsessed with. He could remembering seeing the painting of her for the first time, although he was sure it would have been destroyed now along with any other portraits of his family. “She was King Allen the first, beloved first wife but was murdered by her uncle. King Allen requested he be buried besides her so he could once again be reunited with her” added Seth watching as the dying black roses disappeared being replaced with fresh ones that seemed to sparkle. “No one knows who does that with the roses, or where the seven stones are her death was used to create” finished Seth revealing the Roses had done that since her death four centuries earlier, and the stones her uncle had created before being close to ripped apart by Balor. 

“There are only three stones in the vaults” replied Jack, revealing the three Seth’s father had spoke about before the invasion were now in the McMahon vaults, the other four still missing. “So the lost princess has someone who uses magic around, and seven stones were created with her death. Well better find the other four then” spoke Jack before nodding to the guards who began to smash the tombs open, although they found it difficult to shatter that of the Lost Princess. Their hammers being the ones to break rather than the stone coffin which she was supposedly laid to rest in hundreds of years prior. “What’s taking so long?” asked Jack the frustration clear in his voice, especially since they had smashed open others so easily. 

“He doesn’t want you to open her tomb” spoke Seth, believing he knew who it was who was preventing anyone from opening her tomb, although his father had never told him the truth. He had found out who Morgan Devitt really was and what she had become, knowing she wasn’t related to the family or an ancestor of his, she was the one King Allen had truly loved but had lost, although there was a story of how he got to see her one last time before her death. Seth looked around at Jack seeing the confusion there when he spoke those words. “Balor, he doesn’t want you to destroy or even open her tomb. He is the one who leaves the roses” continued Seth revealing the stories of the Demon King were true, the man who was murdered by him and the woman who went insane with the stories were all true. “Her death was the peace between the human’s and demons. He’s not going to let you open her tomb without some sort of retribution” added Seth, falling to the stone floor with a burning pain in his jaw and nose. He felt the warm liquid dripping from his nose shortly after. 

“Take him back to his cell, make sure he knows who in charge. Beating should do it” responded Jack smiling when he seen the terror come into Seth’s eyes. If there was one thing the prince enjoyed it was being in control. Being able to order things to happen to the poor former prince was one way he had control, since it would mean the fate of the other boy was in his hands. He heard Seth scream at what was to come, and when he was all but dragged back to the horses, regardless whether he was walking or not. He knew he wouldn’t be able to breath properly let along stand by the time this was over, considering the last time Prince Jack had ordered such a thing he was staved for a week as well, and had a painful treatment when it come to helping his injuries heal. King Kennedy didn’t care as long as he was kept alive and all those who tried to help him escape were arrested for treason. 

End of Flashback

Seth could remember that clearly, he had never spoke of Balor again since then or even spoke of his ancestors. Remembering them forced him to remember his parents who’s bodies still lay where they fell twenty years prior, being disgraced and not being given the proper burial they were deserving of. He had been on the receiving end of countless beatings and tortures over the years, including having his fingernails ripped out to get his childhood friend to talk, and some of his teeth pulled out. All in the name of getting someone to talk or in the case of Prince Jack in the name of entertainment. He was a cruel prince who seen Seth has something he could play with and do with as he wished even when it caused so much pain and misery to the other who was once called prince. 

It wasn’t long before Seth heard the metal gate to his cell being yanked open, although he didn’t care for the person or people about to enter, since the death of King Kennedy three years prior his life had been a constant roller coaster of pain, torture, misery and suffering. New injuries inflicted on him every few days and he was normally the Guinea pig for testing new torture devices. He soon felt the thin fabric that was his blanket being pulled of him, as he felt some roughly grip his upper arm and pull him to his feet, the normal guard of Titus once again wrapping rope around his hands making sure he couldn’t get out of it before pulling him out of the cell and from the dungeons altogether. 

“Not going to ask where you’re going?” asked Titus his voice deep and booming in the quiet city, the sun hadn’t even risen yet, the moon still at it brightest. Seth merely shook his head no, he knew whatever it was had been ordered by King Jack, who had gone from the merely amused prince to the cruel king of Helmsley, upon being crowned king he had forbidden anyone from going to Shadow-Stone or from even mentioning the royal family who had ruled before his own. Both were punishable by death. He had also got witch hunters to capture and kill all those with magic, or believed in the Demon King, something he was aware a lot of people did. “You’re going home” added Titus revealing he was taking Seth back to his home city in the abandoned and no doubt crumbling city. A small smile appeared on Seth’ lips and going back there, despite his parents being there and the wreck the city had become he still preferred to be there than in Helmsley City. 

Jeff smiled when he seen what was happening, quickly running from his quarters in an attempt to find Queen Morgan. He had promised her two decades before he would inform her in person when the time was right to reappear. That time had now come. He knew with Prince Seth’s return to Shadow-Stone would also come the return of the story of the lost princess, the return of the Morgan’s name and thrust she too would return to her home. Once again proving her existence in both forms, appearing as the guardian demon to one and as Devitt for the rest. Jeff apologised to anyone he bumped into but never stopped to make sure they were okay, especially when he knew he had to find her before the prince’s time ran out. 

“My Queen. It is time. He is returning to Shadow-Stone” spoke Jeff when he found her, out of breath slightly but still found the words to tell her what she had waited twenty years to hear. He watched as she smiled and thanked him before disappearing entirely, to which he once again returned to his chambers to watch her through the flames, knowing she had returned to her home in the mundane world. Matt had by now realised what was happening as had Randy and Dean, Randy being the one to inform Finn of what was happening, to which the man nodded in thanks, he knew he couldn’t do anything to help or stop her just as he knew how close the prince would become to his queen. 

“Welcome home” spoke King Jack upon seeing the man who would have been king, this time noticing how Seth had landed on his feet and didn’t give much indication he was in pain despite having spent hours in the torture device the night before. He had suspected Seth had gotten used it he just didn’t care to show it now, refusing to give the cruel king what he wanted most. To see him suffer. “Tell me Seth, what do you remember when you come here?” asked Jack, standing before the slightly younger man, knowing what was going to happen to Seth, as did Titus and the other guards that were placed in several areas of the forest. He had no intention of allowing Seth to leave Shadow-Stone this time still breathing. 

“Happier times. My parents, the people thriving with the markets and being free. The stories my parents used to tell of the past. My favourite story as a child” responded Seth a small smile appearing on his lips as he remembered trying to find information on the princess in the story, as well as all he had found out since then. He could remember the portraits hanging in the palace, with the tapestries detailing the past handing with them. Fresh candles placed in the chandeliers and the torches always burning. The specially made rugs on the floors to prevent the cold. Even the small fire’s that burnt in every room to keep each of them warm. Seth seen the way Jack looked at him, if he was honest he was curious as to why the king was even asking, he didn’t care before just like Seth doubted he cared now. 

“The story of a girl not even related to you, or a member of your family. The girl a member of your family loved but couldn’t have so when she died he made up the story so she wouldn’t be forgotten and placed her with the other royals to make it more convincing” replied Jack, he had done research and knew who the girl was although knew she had nothing to do with magic. He had however come to the conclusion the missing four stone created with her death were inside her tomb hence why it couldn’t be opened. A powerful spell had sealed it shut to prevent anyone putting the seven stones together. “You know her uncle Sir Ashton was erased from history by King Mason after it was discovered what he did. Even when he was mangled by someone else and his daughter went insane. All of his good work in service to King Mason was forgotten, all because he killed someone the prince loved and created those mysterious stones” continued Jack walking along signalling for Titus to bring the fallen prince, wanting him to see some sites of the city before he joined his parents in a pitiful and meaningless end. “This was where Sir Ashton lived with his wife, daughter and niece, not far from the castle. His wife destroyed it, the black roses began to grow a year later. And over here. This is where she died. Supposedly in the arms of her protector, from a stab wound to the neck. She bled to death just like your mother did” finished Jack not expecting Seth to suddenly attack him, wrapping the rope that bound his wrist around his neck. 

“Let our king go” demanded Titus, seeing the look in Seth’s eyes, the defiance there. It was like he had a new spark or found what he lost as a child. He could hear the king gasping for breath as well as feeling the smacks and punches getting weaker as he attempted to fight from what was constricting his breathing. “We will attack if you don’t release him” warned Titus seeing Seth had no intention of letting the king go, he didn’t even show any emotion to what he was saying or attempt to move to free the king. Instead he seen the look in Seth’s eye, the same on he seen in the so many of the soldiers who had been branded traitors over the years and lost everything including their families. He could see the determination there mixed with the happiness he had once felt when the city was more than just the ruin it was now. When the kingdom was a happy one. When death didn’t exist in his world. 

“You’re gonna kill me any way. Now if you do you kill our stupid king to” shouted Seth in response revealing he knew the reason why he was taken to Shadow-Stone in the late of our the night. He knew why King Jack had asked him the questions and showed him several spots around the city. As well as tried to ruin his favourite childhood story although he already knew the truth on that. “Morgan Devitt, the lost princess of Helmsley. I call you home to Shadow-Stone. I ask you to return to me” spoke Seth the determination in his eyes shinning brightly. He knew it was a long shot, considering it was supposed to be legend, but he was willing to give it a try. He remembered his father saying he had seen her once, just as she was in the painting. Seth soon felt a burning pain in his lower stomach just above the hip, a twist pain shortly after. When he looked down he was met with the sight of the kings dagger puncturing his torso, Jack slipped from his grip shortly after. 

“She’s not going to come. She’s dead just like everyone in your family is. No one is coming to save you now” shouted Jack kicking at Seth as he fell to the ground clutching at the knife wound, Jack yanked the knife from his torso, hearing Seth’s whimper of pain as he did so. He soon looked at the knife. “It’s the same knife sir Ashton used to murder his niece. I found it in your families vaults, a little card next to it saying why it was there” spoke Jack picking up a stone and smacking Seth in the side of the head with it, seeing the blood start to pour from the wound above his ear. “You’re just got to be forgott…….” started Jack only to be cut off when the flames appeared, the cottages that had burnt two decades before relit with the fires which had destroyed them, just as the screams of those who perished that day echoed around the small group. Seth felt his ribs crack when King Jack threw the rock he had hold of at him with all his strength. “Who’s there?” shouted Jack as he looked around, Seth could only smile as it dawned on him who had come. 

From the broken door of the mausoleum appeared a girl, the same one from the painting and Seth’s favourite story. Except she looked a little different. Her eyes no longer the hypnotising brown but a rare purple. She walked as if she had just woken up from a long sleep. Jack and the other guards looked at her wondering who she was, especially when they could see little white flowers woven into her hair. She knew by appearing as she did she was giving the illusion the dead had arisen from their resting places. Shadow-Stone although not cured or hunted there were some who believed if provoked the dead would once again walk the empty streets and come after those who dishonoured them or their history in any way. 

“Leave the prince alone” spoke the girl, appearing as a normal person for now. She looked around the city, heartbroken to see what her home had become. How some so uncaring could do such a thing. It was now that Jack recognised her and noticed neither King Miz or Queen Maryse were where they had been left to rot for twenty years, in fact he had noticed their bodies disappeared a year or so before his father’s death. “I am Morgan Devitt, I return home since Prince Seth over there asked me to. Now if you would be so kind to let him go” added Morgan, having a gut feeling he wasn’t going to do as requested, especially when she referred to Seth with his proper and rightful title of prince. They were in Shadow-Stone after all the one place no one ruled any more, the one place no one cared for now. 

“I am the king of this land, He” shouted King Jack, taking hold of Seth and yanking him to his feet, noticing the slightly younger man hadn’t got a clue what was happening or where he was. The pained expression on his features suggested he was suffering from the head injury and the stab wound he had suffered. “He is no prince, he is just a brat my father kept alive to make sure the people obeyed our rule” again shouted Jack this time using Sir Ashton’s dagger and driving it into Seth’s back, letting him fall to the stone cobbled floor and rive around in pain, especially when he put his foot on the hilt of the dagger forcing it further into his flesh and hearing Seth scream for it to stop. The last thing Jack was expecting was to be taken off his feet, when he looked up he seen a creature squatting before him. Teeth as sharp as knives, claws in place of fingers, eyes yellow and black, hair turned into neatly done braids with red and white going through them, and the black, red, green and white markings appearing on the skin. Even the clothes the girl from the stories wore had changed. 

“This is my demon. I went from a helpless girl who was abused by her uncle to the Demon Queen because of the decisions Ashton made. Now because of your choices, the peace between our kinds will end. A war that will last for centuries begins” spoke Morgan when she returned to her mundane form, her eyes not leaving Jack almost burning a whole through him. She could see the fear in his eyes especially when it dawned on him she had come because she was called. The legends of the Demon Queen of Devitt was actually no legend at all but true. Everything he thought was just stories about the demons was true. “Shhhhh” whispered Morgan as she attempted to calm Seth down numbing his pain when she putted the dagger embedded in his spine out. Morgan soon disappeared with Seth, returning him to the palace where he had once live in happiness. She knew she wouldn’t be able to heal his injuries but could make sure he got his wish of not being forgotten. “Calm now Prince Seth, I’m not going anywhere, You’re not going to be forgotten” calmly spoke Morgan as she gave him something, he didn’t question her instead he drank it, feeling the pain start to fade. 

Seth soon fell asleep in her arms, a small smile appearing on Morgan’s lips considering she hadn’t been able to see him since he was a six year old boy. She knew of the pain he would go through and the suffering he would endure, Jeff had at least been kind enough to inform her of it. It wasn’t long before Bray appeared along with Matt, both of them watching the scene before them. Seeing the true kindness of Morgan coming through, the first time in four years it had. The two walked up to their queen bowing before her and noticing how she was stroking Seth’s two toned hair even when she knew he was no longer breathing. Bray carefully lent down picking up the prince while Matt pulled Morgan to her feet, each of them returning through the portal. Finn waiting for them on the other side, wrapped Morgan in a hug. 

“Stay with him” spoke Finn watching as Morgan nodded to his request and followed Bray down the hall. Finn already knew he was to have the chambers that once belonged to Morgan, although new to their ranks he would be her protector since he believed of her existence even when no one else did. Finn soon returned to the throne room, knowing Jeff would be there, Matt followed behind him silently although he looked around and back down the stone hall on several occasions, like he was cautious of the soon to be new demon. When they arrived in the throne room Brock and Undertaker were either side of the thrones with Kane pacing at the bottom of the small set of stairs and Jeff near one of the flame torches. Neither of them speaking but each of them bowing in recognition of their king entering the room. 

“The prince is in the first stages of the transformation. He will be like our queen with the suffering. Like her he met his end is Shadow-Stone and with the same dagger that caused her death. Their fates are forever linked” spoke Jeff saying what he was seeing although miss out the part where Seth would be the one to constantly argue with Finn about several things when it come to Morgan, and be the one Finn wished would never come, the other to love Morgan. He knew although the two men would share a world they wouldn’t be close friends as so many high ranking demons are. Instead he would help Dean in being her protector, making sure she would be kept out of as much danger from the world both called home. He was also aware Finn would be unable to do anything due to Seth having Morgan’s protection since he was a descendent of someone she had once seen as a friend and promised to protect.


	7. Chapter 7

“What is going on with you?” asked Dean looking over to the former prince as they left the throne room, once again being given the orders to protect Morgan. Seth looked over to Dean in confusion although he could probably guess what the older man meant. “Questioning Finn like that, he is our king, what he says goes unless Morgan disagrees with him. You know not to stand against him like that” added Dean wondering why Seth had been going against the king’s orders of so many occasions. He knew if it wasn’t for the queen herself then Seth would have been killed centuries ago for disobeying direct orders as he had become known for. 

“I do what is best for our queen, if she isn’t here then someone needs to stand up to him and make him see sense. Plus he is sending her into a trap, how is that good for anyone here” responded Seth asking his own question at the end. Although it had been centuries since he had been turned he still remembered what the McMahon line were like, ruthless and cruel at the best of times, he doubted whether they would change when it brought them what they desired. He had watched as Finn refused to do anything as Morgan’s name was lost with Shadow-Stone and those who once ruled the peaceful land, but he couldn’t take any more of it. Not when he knew she was going to be walking into a trap and thrust giving the McMahon’s part of the control they wanted. Becky had followed the pair unknown to them, she knew Seth was right as did the Banshee knight herself who had tried to talk Finn around several times in the hopes of making him see where the one they called the Torn Prince was coming from. 

“He’s just been distracted with the soldier as of later. The one who has been starting a rebellion again King Vincent” replied Becky revealing she was there and had heard their conversation. She watched as both demons quickly turned around, almost giving themselves whiplash while doing so. A small smile appeared on her features at seeing them look so surprised she was there. “What, did I do something?” asked Becky knowing exactly what she did, especially when she began to twirl a piece of her fire red hair around her fingers, an innocent look coming to her eyes, her smile soon reappearing when they both rolled their eyes and continued to walk to Morgan’s location. “The soldier’s name is AJ Styles by the way, supposed to be one of the best, comes from Eprea” added Becky surprised when Dean suddenly stopped more because she almost crashed in to him. 

“That’s impossible. I destroyed Eprea centuries ago. They wouldn’t dare rebuild it, especially with the curse thing they invented to explain why I come back from the dead” responded Dean, the only way he could think it was possible, was if the mundanes had rebuilt and renamed the city in hopes he wouldn’t return home and once again destroy it, his hatred for his home town was what gave him his power as a demon. The legend his actions created sparked those who were in a position of authority to do an investigation before accusing and sentencing someone, as most who lived in the town were slaughtered when he returned to it in his demon form. The ones who had survived told the story of the dead coming back in search of justice. 

“Yeah I know the story. The innocent man sentenced to a slow death in the stocks, returned in search of justice, dragged all those who turned on him to hell where they belonged, the city burnt as those who sentenced him screams could be heard, the town forever cursed with the memory of the dead, and the rage that was let loose that night” spoke Becky, Seth looking over to Dean remembering when the older man told him his origin story, how he had allowed some to live but slaughtered the rest in vengeance for turning on him and causing his suffering to be prolonged. In a way he knew how that felt, as he had been kept alive for two decades to make sure the people that once lived in Helmsley Kingdom obeyed their new rulers, in the hopes of saving him. His fate had been sealed the moment the McMahon family invaded the peaceful kingdom and that one soldier betrayed and murder his father the king. 

“AJ Styles, who is he?” asked Seth wondering who the soldier was, as he hadn’t heard the name before, he wasn’t even aware Finn was watching another person although he had added a fair few demons to the underworld over the last four centuries, may of which were suspicious of him for questioning the king on so many occasions. Always when it come to Morgan. “He must be a good fighter if Finn is watching him” added Seth, knowing the only other fighter he had watched was Becky, being the fiery Irish warrior who had gladly accepted his offer of turning, she had spent the last few centuries proving she was one of the greatest female warriors of all time, if not the greatest. 

“He’s known as the Phenomenal one, to be fair what I have seen of him he is pretty arrogant but anyone would be with the skills he has. He is undefeated in battle, never sustained a serious injury only minor ones, the king himself gifted the silver sword to him. Many believe he was a gladiator at some point, although it is unknown if that is true or just something someone made up to make him more tougher or attempt to solve the mysterious aura that surrounds him” explains Becky, she too had watched the man, knowing he had to be one of the best mundane soldiers she had ever seen, although she also guessed his family line originated from Shadow-Stone as he had mentioned the city several times when rallying others to his cause. Also suggesting he came from a family that was branded traitors around the time Seth had been murdered by the king at the time. 

“Yeah, he’s a mundane. Lets see how long he lasts against Jeff. He’s one of the few around here to be immortal” spoke Dean not believing a mortal could be as good as everyone was saying this guy was, especially when he had only faced those of his own kind, Dean was pretty sure this AJ Styles would be stumped if he come across someone who just kept getting back up no matter what the injury was they sustained or how hard the blow was. “Or me, I just don’t stay down and mundane weapons aren’t enough to stop us. Only the god forsaken stones can do that” added Dean remembering the stones and what they were for, hence why he took four of the stones the night they were created, keeping them hidden in his quarters, where as the remaining three remained in the mundane world up until recently when Seth retrieved them, although like Dean he kept them to himself, only the Undertaker and Bray knew where all seven stones were located, neither telling Finn of their locations. 

A few minutes later seen Seth and Dean at Morgan’s side, she knew what her husband wanted her to do as also knew it would be pointless considering what he was sending her after were close than he thought. She could understand why Seth had opted to argue back with Finn despite him being the king. At this point she was pacing the room debating whether to go in person or use a projection of herself instead. It wasn’t long before she looked to the door to her chambers, seeing the pair enter shortly after. Both Seth and Dean looked to her, knowing there was a high chance their queen was going to ask something although what they could only guess at. 

“If I go to the mundane world, are you two coming with me or is someone else?” asked Morgan, moving a few stands of her black hair from her face, allowing both men to see her purple eyes more clearly and the almost fury that was burning rather brightly in them. It was almost as if she knew what her husband had requested of her before anyone could tell her in person. “Are the stones safe?” asked Morgan revealing she did indeed know of their location even if her husband didn’t. “I know you took four of them the night they were created Dean just as I know Seth retrieved the remaining three a few days ago. You did so at my order” added Morgan informing the pair she knew they had the stones, as well as giving the information it was herself who had given the order to retrieve the remaining stones from the mundane world. 

“Only one of us can go with you. As punishment Seth is going with you. And yes the stones are safe at least they are for now. Bray and Taker are studying them in order to find a way to destroy them. As well as looking into the prophecy of a psychic” responded Dean informing her Seth was to go with her to the mundane world as punishment for arguing with the king as well a prophecy that some of the low ranking demons were taking very seriously even when the higher ranking ones weren’t, believing it to be a trick of some of the mundanes. “Not many are taking the prophecy seriously, they believe it to be a trick of the mortals although Finn has sent Randy to investigate it” added Dean revealing although Finn was having trouble believing it he had sent one of the high ranking and more trusted demon’s to investigate it just to give some peace of mind. Dean also noticed the look Morgan was giving him. 

“Prophecy?” asked Morgan revealing she hadn’t been informed of any prophecy being made. Nor had she been keeping an eye on what was happening there. “What did this prophecy say?” continued Morgan clearly none the wiser about it and showing although the queen, she didn’t know about it nor had Finn informed her of the prediction of future events, which stuck the duo as a little odd considering some of the events were about her and some of the other high ranking demons. Seth watched as Morgan went between the two emotions of confused and curious, he guessed on why she hadn’t been told of the future predictions until now or why this information had been kept from her. It was clear she didn’t know how to feel about being left out of the loop. 

“A mortal psychic spoke of several events that have yet to happen. A queen in a cell, a prince betraying those who trusted him, Thirteen demons to fall, the destruction of Helmsley Kingdom, Shadow-Stone to rise again and the death of a king and a queen. Oh and the stones true purpose being revealed to the mundane world” responded Seth explaining some of the things that was predicted to happen, he had been intrigued when he heard Shadow-Stone would once again rise, considering it had been abandoned since the McMahon’s invaded centuries earlier. He also knew if Shadow-Stone was to rise a major event would have to take place, just as he knew something with a lot of power would have to strike in order for thirteen demons to fall. Morgan just nodded before returning to pacing the room, she soon used her power bringing the seven stones to the room, although she hated the sight of them, she knew it their would be disastrous results if the mundanes got hold of them. 

“Make sure these stones don’t leave your sight. I will take one to make it look like the mission was a success” spoke Morgan, handing six of the stones over to Dean, watching as he nodded to her order, he also knew she had a point in fooling her husband. Morgan soon gave the other stone to Seth, knowing he was the only other besides herself who could hold the power stone and not be overwhelmed by the raw power in which it held. Dean watched Seth carefully noticing something others didn’t appear to, how he seemed a little happier when he was around Morgan or how his smile got a little bigger with every step he took getting closer to her. He watched with a small smile as the portal to take the duo back to the world they had once called home appeared, both walking through it with confidence, although Dean himself had a gut feeling something was wrong. 

“Where is he?” came the Irish ascent voice of Finn walking into the chambers he shared with Morgan, Dean hearing his voice quickly hid the stones, knowing it could be classed as treason if he was caught with them. “He’s gone with Morgan hasn’t he?” asked Finn noticing something was off about Dean, where their would have normally been a sarcastic comment there was just as nod of the head, with an almost innocent look on his features. “He still think it’s pointless to send her to get the stones, doesn’t he?” again asked Finn once again receiving a nod in response, something he knew was usual for Dean as he couldn’t remember a time in the last eight centuries where the man had been this quiet apart from when he was asleep. Finn soon turned around giving Dean time to spit the stones out and quickly put them in his pocket, having realised he was acting suspiciously. 

“Yeah but you know Seth, you assigned him to protect her. He takes the role seriously. Even when you hate him for questioning you, you love him for being a rather fierce protector when it comes to Morgan” responded Dean speaking for the first time now he wasn’t concealing anything in his mouth. “They left a few seconds ago, they will be back if they find anything” added Dean revealing the duo of Morgan and Seth had already left for the mortal world. Finn only nodded before leaving the room, still slightly suspicious of what one of the two demons to protect his wife was hiding, although he doubted he would find out until Morgan wanted him to. She had a way of hiding things and make sure he didn’t find anything about it until the right time. Finn knew he would eventually be told so opted to keep a close watch on AJ Styles, noting he had gained the attention of one John Cena another great warrior but one who had become rather well known as a supporter and fighter of the McMahon family, there had been many times when Cena had been sent to silence those who started a rebellion in the hopes the past before their reign would be forgotten and erased with time. 

“Finn, they are battling” spoke Becky when he left the chambers and Dean. Finn’s eyes widened in shock to learn the two juggernauts had met on the battle field long before they should have. Which only meant something had happened to accelerate everything or one of the two who could see future events had gotten something wrong since both gave two different timelines and events on what was to become of the phenomenal one. “The Bella’s are there watching from a distance” added Becky before following him, noticing the portal lead to Helmsley City the new capitol of the country, although not so new any more since it had stood for centuries much like the former capitol city had. The fiery haired warrior didn’t hesitate to follow the king, standing next to Nikki when they came from the portal. 

“How long has this been going on for” asked Finn wanting to know when the due between the two started and what had caused the battle in the first place. The four of them were sat on a roof of one of the many cottages, being careful not to cause any disturbance to the residence or damage to the home they were perched on. From where they were they had a clear view of what was happening, the two men with swords a water well between them and other residence of the city surrounding them waiting to see what would happen and who the victor of the duel would be. It almost looked as if they were from two different sides, one half hoping for AJ to win and the other for the kingdom’s most celebrated warrior outside the royal family to be victorious. Brie quickly glanced at the king, knowing she would most likely be the one to answer due to Nikki being slightly taken by the celebrated warrior. 

“A few minutes, they’re both evenly matched. John Cena challenged AJ to a duel to settle the rebellion, without any unnecessary deaths. If Cena wins then the rebellion must disband and not start up again in the life time of either the king or any of his children. But his AJ wins, then there will be no one to stop him or the rebellion he created he has free reign to do as he wants without any consequences” responded Brie, knowing either way people were going to pay the price. She knew there had already been one royal family overthrown although much more loved than the current ones. Chaos would ensue if a second was overthrown with no one to take their places as rulers and keepers of the peace. The four of them continued to watch as the duel carried on, how AJ used the well to his advantage, where as John seen it as nothing more than a hinderance. 

The four watch with interested as the duel moved to an open field just outside the city, the clinging of swords as the went, mixed with the cheers of supports of either side when the one they wished to win got the upper hand. AJ’s over confidence getting more unbearable the longer the duel went on where as John Cena’s patience seemed to be wearing thin with the act his opponent was putting on, almost like he was taking it seriously, like it was a show for those who had surrounded them to watch it. He knew sooner or later then other talented soldier would learn a valuable lesson. Although Cena’s patients ran low he waited for the right moment to arise. When it did he didn’t hesitate to strike. Smashing his large dulled sword against the right side of AJ’s jaw, hearing the screams of those in attendance as the man they had come to support fell to the ground, dropping his sword as he did so. It was at that time the four now near the top of a tree heard the fatally injured man whispered pleas to live. 

“Please, I don’t want to die. I will do anything just please let me live” whispered AJ, although to those around him it sound like nothing more than pained mumbles. Cena looked down at his fallen opponent seeing he was still alive, although was missing some of his teeth which lay on the ground around him along side his sword. He was disgusted to see what his sword had done to the other man’s face. Seeing the skin flapping slightly in the wind, the muscles there all but hanging on by a thread, a huge gab where his teeth should have been and a river of crimson flowing from the fatal wound. He felt guilt for causing the other man such misery but knew he had to do something to prevent others in their kingdom from paying the price for something they didn’t do. 

“I accept your offer” whispered Finn in response knowing the only person besides the three around him was the man begging for his life on the ground a few hundred meters in front of where they were perched. Around AJ game a dark unnatural smoke, red and white woven through it with a little bit of purple. The screams of the fallen warrior could be heard from inside to which Cena fought his way through the mystical smoke, only to find the grass around him was gone, the endless scenery of beauty had been replaced by the dark rocks of the underworld and the burning flames. Those around him seem just as surprised to see him as he was to see them. On the floor before was the man he had defeated, next to him was another man, wearing a black and red cloak that looked as if a waterfall was pouring over him. 

“You are brave to come to this domain uninvited” came the voice of a woman behind him, when he turned he was met with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he long brunette hair done up in a bun with gold bands and decorations, her warrioress attire showing off her muscular arms and tones stomach as the symbol on her left shoulder suggested she was the commander of something rather than just another soldier in the forces. Like her hair bands and decorations her armour also had gold taints to it, again suggesting she was high ranking. “You do know who’s domain this is, what happens to those who intrude or are uninvited?” asked the same woman her expression emotionless although hints of subtle surprise graced them like with many around them. 

“Relax Nikki, he means no harm, in face he is here to stay. His future lies with yours, in service to our king” Came another voice to her right, this time a man, his eyes a white-ish colour almost as if he was dead, he torso covered by a fabric shirt, his hair multiple colours like a rainbow effect. Nikki turned to acknowledge what Jeff had said. She knew there was a small chance he would be wrong, after all he had been right when he said Seth would join them, with Morgan being the one to create peace between the two species, he had been right about the warrioress and the banshee knight, even about someone from the mortal world making predictions for the future of both kinds. She doubted he would be wrong on this one. He gifts were too insightful to give him the wrong information, or for him to interpret it wrong, although there was always a first for everything.


	8. Chapter 8

The stones were all in the Underworld. Upon returning Morgan had informed him where all of them were, although not mentioning they had actually been together for weeks. The Undertaker took the stones so he could study them a little more with Bray in the hopes of finding a way to finally destroy the stones, although he did create detailed pages about them including a small diagram and information on what they did, as well as how and when they created. He even named the only two people who could truly wield the stones without any damage being caused by them. Finn had personally shown John and AJ around, noticing how quickly the latter had bounded with the Viper, Lunatic and the one known as the Torn Prince, as well as with the queen herself. 

“The Four Horseman, suits you” spoke Morgan a small smile on her lips, especially when she could probably guess the four of them would be something to fear in the later years. Especially when you have Randy the man known for hunting the Helmsley line down once every two centuries, Dean someone who was known to have wrecked havoc on his home village to the point no one would even speak his name in fear he would once again return, then you had the lost prince of Shadow-Stone as well as the talented warrior who fell in battle, no one ever knowing what become of him. The four men each smirked at her, although Finn kept looking between his queen and Seth noticing something in the way he looked at her, although he knew if what he thought was true he couldn’t do anything about it without hurting his beloved wife too. 

“You can go” responded Finn allowing the four of them to leave, watching as Seth bowed to him and Morgan but looking at the queen the entire time. He knew what it was, he had lost count of many of the others he had watched fall in love with someone else. Dean when he found Renee, even Randy when he found Kim. He could remember AJ asking return to the living world so he could bringing the woman he loved more than any other in Wendy to the place he now called home. She hadn’t left instead like Morgan had so many centuries before. He knew what was between AJ and Wendy was true love at its purest, something he knew could last a few lifetimes considering his own had. 

“What is going on between you and Seth?” asked Morgan, catching her husband off guard considering he was deep in thought before hand. She looked over to him, her purple eyes softer than they normally were suggesting she was actually at peace with being a high ranking demon and queen for once. Due to her suffering there were many occasions where she struggled with the idea of being something that could be considered so evil, or even being a queen of something. It was those days Finn had to put his almost hatred of Seth aside and work with him and Dean to get her to see she wasn’t some bad person but the reason why all of them around her were not destroying the mundane world. Why they had opted to let the normal mundanes live their lives in as much peace as possible. Finn looked around to the woman he had married all those centuries ago with a small smile on his lips, wondering how long she had known about the almost rivalry between the pair of them. 

“Nothing, just the normal King and Prince thing. He questions my ruling every time especially when it comes to you, almost acts like he runs the place. I’ve lost count how many time he has undermined something I have ordered” responded Finn revealing he had noticed when Seth went against his ruling to do something, as well as noticed the endless questions when it come to protecting Morgan herself. Yet instead of eliminating him permanently he had allowed the former prince of Shadow-Stone to live, knowing it was those questions and undermining that was keeping Morgan the safest, as well as him at his best. “I know he is always questioning me so he can protect you better, no matter how much we don’t get along. He is one of the best there is to protect you, he takes it so seriously, undermines me when he sees a better way to do something. I couldn’t ask for more than that” added Finn walking over to her, wrapping her small frame in a loving embrace before passionately kissing her. Showing his raw and true emotions he held for her. The love and affection showing in that one kiss. 

“Seriously Seth what the hell is going on with you?” asked Dean once the two were far enough away from the throne room, Randy and AJ had left the two of them at the doors, going the opposite way. “The way you look at Morgan, how you undermine Finn’s ruling, hell even how you act around her and Finn himself for that matter. If I have noticed there’s a flipping good chance Finn has as well” added Dean knowing if he had noticed then there were others who had too. He knew if Finn their king had noticed it then he was wither waiting for Seth to make a mistake or he was just biding his time and waiting for the right time to strike and end Seth once and for all. Finn wasn’t known to be forgiving and definitely wasn’t known for wanting competition. 

“I love her” shouted Seth, not even bothering to keep his voice down, he didn’t care who heard him. “I love Morgan, she beautiful, kind, loving, basically everything Finn isn’t, everything most of the lower demons aren’t. I know it’s treason but I don’t care. I love her and hope one day she will choose me instead of him” added Seth revealing just how much she meant to him, as well as why he always went against the kings ruling despite knowing what it could course or what the punishment could be. Dean looked on with surprise, unsure how to take the news he had heard, although he knew it was probably obvious to others around him, especially since Seth hadn’t made any attempt at hiding it. “I don’t care if he knows, I don’t care who knows as long as she is safe” finished Seth, knowing there was already a high chance Finn was already aware, after all the way the king acted towards him gave it away. 

A few days later seen Morgan preparing for her journey to the mundane world. Having been informed by Finn there was another out there who had visions of what the future held for both species, except this one had more detailed ones, being able to describe what the demons looked who were destined to fall, give the name of the king to die and also give a brief but decrypt description of the queen who was to fall. As well as what event happened that would mean the rise of Shadow-Stone once again. The stone city she loved so much despite the wreck and despair site it had become over the centuries since it was abandoned and forgotten about. 

“Something’s wrong” whispered Jeff as one of his many visions come to him once more. AJ, Dean, Seth, Randy and Matt all looked to him, each knowing whatever it was had to be serious as Jeff never spoke words like that unless he knew something was about to happen. “We’ve been playing right into their hands. The queen to fall is Morgan” added Jeff quickly getting up from his seat on the stone steps and running towards the area where Morgan, Undertaker and Bray were set to leave from, he knew he had to warn them or someone so they wouldn’t leave, especially when he knew Morgan was the queen who was to fall, something he knew he had to try and prevent. What made him feel worse was he knew the others in the room with him would now be worrying especially the two who had been her protectors for so long. 

“Woah whoa whoa what’s wrong?” asked Finn upon catching one of his trusted demons. He knew it was something serious especially when he could see the concern in the eyes of Jeff among a ray of other emotions all mixing together and swimming in his brown eyes. It wasn’t long before Finn’s own smile was replaced with a serious and rather stern look, especially when he had never known Jeff to be like this, not in over a thousand years. “What did you see?” continued Finn knowing it was something that had been revealed in one of the visions Jeff had seen, the clear detailed visions of future and some times past events, each giving a precise reading on what was going to happen to someone or a group of people. 

“Morgan, she’s walking into a trap, upon being captured it will be a count down. When she is captured by the mundane king she will have two centuries left to live as our queen. She will be one of the thirteen to fall. Except she wont return to us. Her death will be the price” responded Jeff, a single tear falling from his left eye as he spoke the future of his queen, he knew if she was the one to pay the price then Finn was the one who was to suffer from something. The one who had to make a decision or decisions. It wasn’t long before Finn began to run back towards the chambers he shared with his beloved wife and queen for so long, hoping to get there before the three left, especially since Undertaker had writings of the stones and Bray was in procession of them. The three were going together so they could do their individual tasks. Undertaker was going to bury the stones, since they couldn’t be destroyed they may as well make sure no demon or mundane could get hold of them and use them to their own advantage. Morgan was going to find this woman who could see detailed events of the future and Bray was going to keep a close watch on some magical begins, to make sure they were safe from those who hunted them. 

“We’re too late” whispered Finn upon reaching the chambers, Jeff following behind shortly after. Watching as Finn dropped down to his knee’s in despair, from the visions of Jeff he knew he wouldn’t see his beloved wife in person for a while, none of the demons would. Their fates had been sealed the moment he had decided to send her to the mundane world to seek this woman out and ask her what she had seen in the visions she had spoken of, although he doubted she had seen anything now. He now suspected it was just a ploy by the king of Helmsley in an attempt to get something he would fight for, something he would do anything to get back. Finn had given all he needed when he sent his beloved wife and queen to investigate. There wasn’t a demon in the underworld who wouldn’t fight for the queen and bring her home if he asked. He also knew if he was going to be successful he had to bide his time. King Kennedy would be expecting an attack. 

In the mundane world Morgan had appeared in the village just outside of Helmsley City, the people there clearly knowing who she was or at least suspecting she was a witch. Ever since King Kennedy had ordered all witches and Warlocks to be hunted down the people who lived on his lands had been fearful when it come to those of the underworld. Knowing if they were found responsible for them being there they would be accused of witchcraft and sentenced to death in the most brutal way. Upon reaching the open field Morgan was surrounded by the many soldiers each, wearing silver plated armour and the crest of the kingdom, all riding white horses and carried sharpened swords. Something about it brought back the memories she had buried long ago, the ones of her uncle. 

“Morgan Devitt, Queen of the Underworld and Demon kind. We’ve been expecting you” spoke one of them men, when he removed his helmet he revealed himself to be King Kennedy himself, a smirk on his features at catching her so easy, although that smirk soon faded when he noticed her eyes turn from purple to yellow as well as her finger tips change into the deadly bone claws. “Don’t make a silly mistake, we don’t have anything against a pretty girl like yourself” added King Kennedy noticing his words were only making her change faster, he knew there was little chance of talking her out of it so instead signalled for his men to attack. Watching in horror as they were pulled from their horses, listening as their screams of agony whirled around him like he was trapped in a bubble. 

“You are not the king. You family destroyed this peaceful land centuries go. Tortured a child for their own entertainment. If you know who I am then you know how I came to be. Or at least heard the legend. I may have been a helpless child then but I am anything but now” spoke Morgan taking small steps towards the king, who tried to shuffle away from her, the mud of the wet ground rubbing against his armour, making the silver shine turn dull. She knew he feared for his life any sane man would especially when they were standing in front of a living myth, and one that could be merciless when she wanted to be. “You wanted me here why?” asked Morgan turning back to her mortal form, knowing the soldiers were only injured although she could have easily slaughtered them as they had done so many others. 

“His weakness, we needed his weakness so we could control him. The woman you seek lives in the castle. She told me you would come home again and also told me how to capture you” responded King Kennedy, throwing something at her when she was close enough although the liquid substance didn’t seem to have any effect on her other than to annoy her more than she already was. He knew if the potion thing he had thrown at her was to work he had to get her to transform into Devitt before it dried, either that or he would end up being her prisoner instead of her being his. “Sir Ashton, his writings were discovered a few years ago, they spoke of all the things he did and his hobbies. As well as how he wanted to be remembered. You see he knew if he did something to hurt you then Finn would retaliate. You were his favourite you know that” spoke King Kennedy remembering when he read over the writings, how Ashton had written about the things he did to both his niece and daughter. 

With the mention of her uncle Morgan snapped, quickly turning back into Devitt, this time she had not intention of injuring, even to this day centuries after he had been killed she still hated him and everything he stood for as well as everything he did to her. Upon turning she felt as if her skin was on fire, screaming out before collapsing when something collided with the back of her head. The soldier limped forward placing the shackles around her wrists making sure they were secure and her arms were behind her back so she wouldn’t get away so easily. King Kennedy smiled knowing his attempts to get her to turn had worked but only because he knew of her hatred for the man who was responsible for what happened to her. 

“Take her to Black Tower, make sure someone re-enforces the prison cell. Don’t want her getting away. With her as our prisoner Finn will keep Balor in check” ordered King Kennedy, he knew what he was doing could have dire consequences for the future generations of his family but he also knew if they had Morgan then they had control of the Demon King. He wouldn’t dare attack them knowing he could be putting her at risk. He knew all to well she wasn’t immortal none of them were, their life span was much longer than that of a normal human being and some of them had been born from death but there was something out their that could end their lives like mortals would be if they suffered a fatal injury. 

“What about him?” asked one of the man soldiers noticing the clouds heading their way at an unnatural rate, he had guessed she wasn’t the only one to pass through the portal, whomever was with her and realised something was wrong and was now coming to her rescue. “That’s unnatural weather. Maybe she wasn’t alone” spoke the soldier being struck by the lightening just seconds after the words left his lips, scaring the others. In a blink of an eye, a hooded figure stood before them, next to him a man in straw hat with a leather apron on. His laugh sent chills down the spines of anyone in hearing range. It was almost like a sign something terrible was about to take place. The hooded one of the two nodded towards the other, a creepy grin coming to his lips as he stepped to the side and began slaughtering the soldiers with a smile on his lips. 

“Our queen if you please” spoke the hooded figure, the black and gold figure hiding all of his stature, including his facial features. The only way they could tell he was male was by his height and the deepness of his voice. Without warning the laughter of the Voodoo Prince stopped, The Necromancer soon turned to see he was on the ground surrounded by the mangled bodies, a woman standing over him with her hand outstretched, a smile stretched on her ageing features. Especially when she watched the man known as the Voodoo prince wither around on the ground, feeling the pain of every victim he had killed over the course of his lifetime. The thousands of victims pain all at once, not even Bray could bear such torture. 

“Two down, one to go” spoke the mysterious woman, once she was sure Bray could be transported to the tower safely she turned her attention to the Necromancer, knowing he was one of the more powerful demons but also knowing he wasn’t the one who could tell future events even if he got glimpses of them every so often. “Two centuries you three will be trapped her, when you are finally freed a queen shall fall, a stone city will return, a king shall die, a battle will ensue between kings and thirteen demons will fall to its power, another will choose to end his suffering” spoke the mysterious woman, a smile on her lips showing her rotting yellow teeth. The Necromancer knew instantly this was the other Jeff had seen in his visions, the one Morgan had been sent to look for. She knew which queen was the fall and which king was to die although she hadn’t given information on who they were to anyone, even King Kennedy appeared to be intrigued by it. Although he wouldn’t be with the world when all this happened he could smile at knowing his family would keep her prisoner for two centuries.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two centuries since the Demon Queen had been captured, the ruling couple were now Stephanie and her husband Hunter. The line of succession having skipped the oldest child of King Vince and Queen Linda after his war hungry actions resulted in the deaths of so many innocent soldiers most of which had families of their own. To say the prince was angry was the understatement, upon hearing he would never be king, he left the place he had called home knowing he would never hold any position other than disgraced prince. He was all to aware the citizens of the country loved his sister a lot more than him, after all she had a kind heart although her temper could be as bad as so many other in their family line. 

“Prince Shane, to what do we owe this visit?” asked Roman who was standing guard alongside Batista at the Black Tower, only a few of them knew the entrance to the tower and the prisoners in which it held. The age of secrets that had become nothing more than stories being kept there, along with three of the more powerful being of the another world. Shane dismounted his horse and walked towards the two men, Batista knowing from experience he was only there to see the girl from the other world, who spoke as if she was from another time entirely or a place that had been lost to history a long time ago. As a sign of respect for the prince both men bowed to him, their arm clattering slightly when they moved. Shane merely smirked at the noise knowing they would likely grant his wish if only to stop him from doing something only an idiot would do. 

“Just here to see the girl, still trying to figure out why someone so innocent would be kept in a prison like this” responded Shane, not knowing the secrets in which the dark haired woman held, to him she was just a girl in her mid twenties who had been locked away by his father for some reason or another, kept there for years never being able to join society or see how the world changed, the only thing she could see was the daylight and the rolling hills of the many old battle fields that surrounded the secluded tower. He could remember the stories of great battles that took place there, just as he could remember the story of the stone city which hid in the forest near Helmsley City, the capital of the country and the ruling place of the royal family. Both of the guards looked to each other, at least one of them knowing she was no normal girl, especially since he had read the document made upon her capture realising she was a lot older than she looked. 

“As you ask Prince Shane” spoke Batista nodding for Roman to lead the disgraced prince to where the woman he wanted to see was. Roman only nodded in response and motioned for the royal man to follow him around the tower, once they had almost circled it Shane was about to ask questions on why they were walking around the tower when he released he was no longer outside the old stone tower but inside of it, the halls lit with fire torches, a row of cells to one side and a winding stair well to the other. Roman smiled knowing the prince didn’t understand what had happened. The dark haired guard soon began to walk up the stairs, knowing the girl in which the prince seek to see was on the top floor of the tower away from anyone who she could trick although she was in a generous sized sell. 

“Here she is” said Roman his voice booming off the dark stone walls of the tower, there were many things even he didn’t understand about it, most prisoners would try and escape yet this one didn’t it was almost like she knew it would be useless to try. In her cell was a fire pit to keep her walk in the nights although there had been many times he had seen her staring it to it like she was trying to see something or someone. On the walls however was dried blood, he had heard the stories of the girl, although he believed they had been made up to make her seem more wild than she was. She looked so innocent yet she was here which suggested she had done something that would be unforgivable. He knew the other two prisoners were monsters, he had seen one of them slowly torture a guard for days for his own amusement, the others there having to put the poor man out of his misery. The other well he was just odd all together, his eyes would turn white on the odd occasions, although most of the time he had his hood up covering his features. He spoke in a language no one understood and had killed many who spoke wrongly of the person he preceived as his queen. 

“What did you do to end up here?” asked Shane, the dark haired girl sitting in the far side of the cell near the window, her legs pulled up to her chest with her arms securely wrapped around them, he head resting on her knees. She made no attempt to answer the prince or even move to acknowledge he was there. It was almost as if she didn’t care. “What’s your name? What did you do to be locked away like this?” continued Shane determined one way or another he was going to get her to answer him, he soon put his hands on the bars, noticing they were only slightly rusty despite the tower being hundreds of years old. Upon his hands making contact with the bars he noticed she looked up to him, for the first time he could see her unusual eye colour. 

“What do you want?” whispered Morgan, looking to the two men at the bars to her prison, her purple eyes had an in different look to them, like she had given up on ever being free again or she had lost track of time she since had been locked away. “I have nothing for you, I’m nothing but a shadow of who I once was” added Morgan feeling the slight pain from her injuries, most of which had never healed properly due to the healers being to afraid to enter her cell in case the stories were true. Something she knew they were wise for doing, she could be unpredictable at time. “I did nothing to be locked away, I just come in search of someone. The king was expecting me and used his knowledge to his advantage, locking me away and taking what is mine” finished Morgan never giving her true name, knowing if she did they would fear her more than she did, especially if she gave her last name to them, they would work out rather quickly she was someone more dangerous than they first thought. 

“My father, he locked you away because you came looking for someone” replied Shane confusion clearly in his voice. It was then he looked to Roman who seemed just as confused as he was to hear her words. It was then Roman went to the side of her sell where a small library area was, he found the book containing the information on that particular cell looking over it, wondering if the book would answer any questions they had. He had only been in service as a guard of the tower for a few years, never once in that time had King Vince sent a prisoner there or even visited. Once the taller man looked over the book her looked back to where her cell would be almost horrified to read what the words said. It had been almost two hundred years since anyone had been imprisoned in the cell she occupied. Which meant she was a lot older than the twenty something she appeared to be. 

“Erm Shane” spoke Roman coming back in to view of the girl trapped behind the bars with the book he had just been reading. “No one has been admitted to this cell or even to the tower since King Kennedy’s reign. That means all three prisoners are over two hundred years old” explained Roman noticing the small smile to appear on the girl’s lips, as he showed Shane the book contain the records of when each prisoner was admitted and who had ordered them to be locked away there. There was another recording every death that had taken place in the tower, there had been a fair few in the time the three had been there. “Her name is Morgan, although it doesn’t say her last name. It does say she is from Shadow-Stone. The city was abandoned centuries ago” added Roman realising she was no normal prisoner, she was far more powerful and dangerous than anyone first thought. 

Before either man knew what was happening a guard opened the door to her cell, suggesting it was that time where they replaced the old things in there, another guard had closed the door behind him to make sure she could escape the metal prison and roam the tower freely, chaos would ensure if that ever happened. Both Shane and Roman watched as she cowered in the corner as the silent guard walked towards her, pulling her to her feet when he finally got to her and got a tight grip on her arm. The shackles on his belt he was about to reach for them when she began to fight back, the guard outside the cell door calling for help where as the one inside the prison with her slowly backed away from her as she took slow almost meancing steps towards him. It was then Roman ran into the prison, taking hold of her in a friendly way noticing she didn’t do anything to him but allow him to pull her away. 

While Roman distracted the dark haired girl he now knew to be called Morgan the other guard in the room quietly unhooked the shackles from his belt, making sure to walk towards he as if he didn’t intend on using them on her. Upon reaching them he reached out for her hand noticing with Roman’s distraction she barely noticed he was there or what he was doing, that was until he made a mistake and she heard the click of the last shackle locking around her wrist. Where upon he noticed her anger taker over, the man quickly pushed Roman away telling him to get out. Once out Roman noticed something different about her, her purple eyes were now yellow, her pearly whites now resembled shark teeth where as her figure tips had been replaced with claws. Markings had appeared on her skin, black, red and white braids in her hair. 

Both Roman and Shane watched on in horror and she got hold of the unnamed guard, slamming him rather brutally against the rounded stone wall, growling when he pleaded for her to let him go, which only resulted in the shackles around her wrist being forcedly broken. When the man once again pleaded to be let free her only response was to bite down on his neck, amusement coming to her eyes when he screamed out, she soon grabbed hold of his hand syntagmatically breaking every bone up his arm with sickening cracks, when another guard tried to enter her cell to help him, he stopped upon seeing her turn his attention to him, all while mercilessly tearing the broken hand from the rest of the man’s arm with a twisted smile on her lips. It didn’t take her long to completely tear him limb from limb parts of his body spread around the room from where she had thrown them, the head nearest the bars, the terrified and pained look frozen on his now pale features. The blood in a pool near the far wall, as well as covering several stones and objects in the prison cell. 

“Edge” called Batista he had entered the tower upon hearing the terrified screams of pain coming from near the top, knowing something had gone drastically wrong he entered expecting the worst, although the sight was bad it wasn’t the carnage he had been imagining. “Write in the book, the last member of the Spirit Squad besides Dolph has been killed on duty, torn apart by The Demon Queen” added the older man upon seeing the blond appear, watching as he nodded to the task he had been given before walking to where all the books containing documents of the happens and prisoners of the tower were, quickly scribbling down the causality this time as well as the one who had been responsible for it. He had noticed she didn’t kill very often but when she did it was more brutal than either of the two kept in the lower levels of the tower. 

A few year later seen the two centuries nearing its end, things had drastically in the underworld. Instead of organising a rescue party for the queen and his wife he had called all demons to him with the intention of telling them not to attack anyone in the mundane world or even try and bring the queen home until the right time come. Over the years many of the demons began to lose faith in their king, especially when they realised he was doing nothing to bring their beloved queen home again, instead he was waiting for the right time to strike never telling any of them not even the horseman or Hardy brothers when that time was. At this moment Matt and Jeff were alone in the throne room, as normal Matt was sat on the steps looking at the two thrones the one which had been vacant for so long and the other more grand one which Finn normally occupied. Jeff was near one of the fires that lit the room, leaning against the stone which elevated the fire from the floor. His eyes white as the visions come to him once more, a small smile appearing on his lips at finally seeing something to do with Morgan once more. 

“What do you see brother?” asked Matt turning from the throne which had been rendered obsolete over the years. Something he hoped would change and things would once again return to how they once were. He knew like many did Seth and Finn didn’t see eye to eye, it had been like that for six centuries the only thing they had in common besides being demons was Morgan, with her gone they ended up having an argument, neither man having spoke to the other since that day. Both showing how much they were lost without her in their own way. Finn had been trying so hard to distracted himself, so he would think of the person was missing, the one person who should have been by his side. Where as Seth trained the lower level demons to fight in combat as he had once been trained. He had been planning something as well although he was very secretive about it and only told a few people he knew wouldn’t tell Finn about it. 

“I see Morgan, escaping from the prison they have held her in. Carried by the Necromancer who once again brings her home. The Voodoo Prince going to a killing spree, blood running from a lonely tower, fear from the mundanes and an army of demons. A girl who will be outcast for reading the blocks only a powerful sorceress can translate and a man, heeding her warning and coming to our world. The immortal lovers forever to travel between the two words, loyal to our king. Close friends they will be to us” responded Jeff saying the events he could see happening, he knew with her escape the end for thirteen of them would come and the other who asked for death to prevent their suffering. He knew the visions he had then would now become more clear and come into play as the events took place. Matt smiled at hearing their queen would be coming home to one of the places she belonged. “Her suffering will finally come to an end” added Jeff although not naming who the girl was who’s suffering would end, Matt merely nodded knowing they would all find out sooner or later. 

Elsewhere in the underworld Seth was with those he was close with and ended up being called The Four Horseman. Together they were feared, together they had gone out many times to find the Lonely Tower Jeff had spoke off in hopes if they did then they would be able to bring the queen home, freeing her from the prison she had been kept in for so long. Ever since his argument with Finn the two toned man had been in the same room as him let alone spoke a word to the man who was the king of their kind. He knew their disagreement on what to do hadn’t gone unnoticed neither had his absence whenever there was a call to arms by Finn. 

“Alright Seth why did you call us here?” asked Nikki the twin who had power over the fire and the one who had fallen for the warrior John Cena almost two centuries before. After a few months of being in the underworld he had asked Finn to be turned stating he had found his special someone there, when asked he named Nikki as that person. Finn granted his wish then allowing him to join his ranks and spend his near immortal life with Nikki. The Ice Priestess in her identical twin stood next to her, match armour although hers was silver rather than gold although both sisters had the same logo on their shoulder plate. Brie looked to the one known as the Torn Prince, seeing he had a reason to call them, she could see Dean looking at something as well as whispering something to AJ and Randy. 

“To ask for your help” responded Seth, seeing the surprise of the girls cross of their features. He looked down when he remembered why he was doing this, no one knew his true feelings for Morgan other than Dean who had kept it a secret since finding out all those years ago. “Its been near enough two centuries since Morgan was imprisoned in the mundane world. All Finn has done is give us false hope, its about time someone did something about it, so I’m going to find what troops I can and bring her home, I don’t care if I have to start a war to do it” added Seth revealing he was planning to go to the mundane world with an army and do what their kind wouldn’t. “I’m fed up of waiting around for him to do something, knowing she is out there along and slowly giving up hope, thinking god knows what. Its time someone around here did something in retribution. They took our queen and we did nothing. Its time we fight back and show them why we were feared for so long” finished Seth hoping he could convince them to help him, he watched as both sister looked to each other, like they were having a silent conversation on whether they should help or not. 

“I will send some of my children to help you. And I will cover for you while your gone” replied Brie a small smile coming to her features, if she was honest she was surprised Seth was asking for help as she never really thought he would do anything to defy the king they served. She knew if she sent the ice creatures that called her mother then he would stand a better shot at being successful in his mission to bring the Queen back to where she belonged. She also knew from the words Seth had spoken the three remaining members of the horseman were already with him on going to the mundane world. No doubt trying to locate all the single towers out there, figuring she would be in one of them, although it was another question if Bray and Undertaker were being kept in the same tower or in a different one to prevent an easy rescue. After all she suspected the mortals would be prepared for an attack even if they weren’t expecting one. 

“I will send some of my fire demons to help as back up, and help Brie cover for the four of you when you go. Just let us know when your going so we can be prepared for it” added Nikki agreeing to send some of her fire demons along to help, as well as team with her sister to cover for the ones who went back to the mortal realm. The lower level demons may not been missed but the high level ones certainly would be. “This wasn’t your fault Seth, if you and Dean had have been with her then it would be you two imprisoned instead of Undertaker and Bray. You can’t keep blaming yourself for something you didn’t have control of” added Nikki seeing the guilt still sparkle in his eyes even after two centuries he still felt guilty for not going with her that day as her protector. For four centuries both he and Dean had been her protectors, the one time they were removed from that position she was captured and locked away. Seth only nodded to her words although the guilt he felt wasn’t eased by them. He knew there was nothing he could have done, most of the guilt come from not doing something to bring her back sooner. 

“There are four towers that stand alone in Helmsley, we know Kennedy wouldn’t have put them outside of his own country. So they would be in one of those towers” spoke Dean putting a little tower figure on the map where the towers were located. Each towers far from another and away from any cities or any civilisation, probably to prevent anything happening if one prisoner should ever escape. “There’s Orton Tower to the east named have Randy for slaughtering and hunting down the Helmsley line. Black Tower to the West named after Black Water Bay which is near by, Rockwell Tower to the North since it was on Lord Rockwell’s land before being included as part of Helmsley Kingdom and finally Ashton Tower to the South, that one is nearest to Helmsley City and Shadow-Stone” spoke Dean explaining where each tower was and the name of it, he knew he didn’t have to explain Ashton Tower, its location gave that away. 

“There’s four of us, each choose a tower and scout it out. Report back here once we have. Whichever tower she is being held at we will do our research and attack it as soon as we can. Bring them home” added AJ making a plan up, although he was the youngest he had the most knowledge of the current lands a lot had changed in the thousand odd years since Dean had turned, just as it had with the eight and six centuries since Morgan had turned both Randy and Seth. Neither would really recognise the land as Helmsley Kingdom any more, most of the sights they were had been destroyed whether than be by time or by the men who called the land home. Wars had done plenty of damage but so had time since it had wasted away rocks and rotted the wood of builds until nothing remained of either. “Dean you take Ashton Tower, Randy you have Orton Tower, Seth you get Black Tower and I will scout Rockwell Tower, once we have done that come back here and we will make plans to attack” added AJ sending each of the horseman to a tower to check it over he knew like the others did the one with the most protection and defences would be the one she and most like Bray and Undertaker were located at. 

The four men parted way, just the magic each had as demons to summon a portal that would allow each man to go to the place they thought of, each man focused on the name of the tower they would be visiting, then stepped through the pinkish purple portal. Exiting out at different areas of the kingdom most of them grew up on. The memories for each coming flooding back. Randy smiled upon seeing the stone tower named after him although he could see it was well kept it was also being used as a church now, the small grave yard around it and the neatly kept gardens gave it away, as did the lack of guards around it. He knew as the others did if either of the three were being held there, guards would be stationed around it to make sure they didn’t escape or people never entered without permission from the king. Randy investigated the tower anyway, seeing in the oldest section of the graveyard were four tombstones, craved on each was a name and two dates, two of them had something else written on the bottom to which Randy placed a hand the cold stone, remembering them for the first time in centuries. Written on the tomb stones were Jonathan Orton, Mercy Orton, Mrs Orton and Bob Orton, the first time Randy had seen tombs stones someone had placed their even know their bodies would have been ash from the fire he started after the event that took their lives. 

“I miss you guys” whispered Randy, knowing if his mother was still alive now she would be telling him to be careful while saying how much she loved him, although she wouldn’t be proud of what he had done over the centuries she would still be there when he needed her. “I wish I could’ve saved you, but I wont fail any loved ones again. I will fight forever” spoke Randy in the same hushed tone as before, walking away shortly after knowing the ones he was looking for now weren’t being held captive there, it was a church and graveyard now, somewhere he knew he would visit again due to finally finding the place people had created to remember his family. He soon re-entered the portal, returning to the world that had been his home for eight centuries. 

Upon re-entering the underworld he could see Dean had already returned looking at the map of the land each of them had once called home. The tower to the south which Dean himself had visited had been removed suggesting he too had come up empty handed. When Dean finally looked up he had hope in his eyes which quickly disappeared when Randy himself shook his head confirming there was nothing indicating Morgan or anyone was being held prisoner. He watched as the one they called the Lunatic removed Orton Tower from the east side of the country, leaving only the one to the north of the country and the one to the west of it. It wasn’t long before the portal once again opened up, with both Seth and AJ appearing through it, neither man looked particularly happy like they had both come up empty handed. 

“Rockwell is a no go, the place is crumbling no had been there in years. Last time it was used was as a windmill maybe a century ago” spoke AJ revealing the tower the north was abandoned just like so much that came from Lord Rockwell’s land. Each of the three turned their attention to Seth, he returned their looks knowing what he was about to say was going to be both good and back news. He watched as Dean removed the piece representing Rockwell Tower from the map, the silence between the four of them becoming almost deafening and unbearable. Randy looked at him expectingly just waiting for the Torn Prince to speak up about what he had found while at the final tower and the one to the west of the country. 

“They’re at Black Tower but there is a problem, not only are their guards on the outside I couldn’t see an entrance to it. So it’s either underground or there is some seriously strong magic protecting it to make sure they don’t escape” spoke Seth giving the news they were at the final tower but the bad news of powerful magic protecting it. It was clear they were never meant to escape the stone walls, it was clear they were put in the tower to suffer, like King Kennedy had hoped they would wither and die in the tower not understanding just how long the life span of a high level demon was. They could live for thousands of years. “They were put there to suffer and die. Kennedy didn’t know how long we live for, I highly doubt his descendants do either” added Seth releasing they had made a mistake by amusing they had a short while to live. High level demons could live for thousands of years and could be resurrected, the lower level ones however could live for a max of two thousand years before perishing. 

Days later seen an army of demons in the mortal realm, a mix of fire demons, ice warriors, lower level demons and some high ranking ones, each of them following the four horseman with obedience and belief in what they were doing was the right thing. They each knew they were breaking the rules but didn’t care if it meant being successful in their attempts to bring home their queen and her two protectors of that day. None of them cared if they were punished for what they had decided to do, especially the horseman. Their main goal was to protect, AJ and Randy had protected the king since the horseman formed where as Seth and Dean had been rendered unless as the person they had protected for centuries was taken prisoner, they were doing what they should have back then. Fighting for her. 

As they marched to the tower, their confidence began to grow. They had each agreed to release their full power if it come to it, hence why AJ had been given control of the other three. Dean’s eyes were already pure black where as Randy’s were glowing green just as his teeth were dripping with the deadly venom. Seth on the other hand had a range of different powers at his disposal from detecting magic when it was being used to, draining the life force from someone, for all intense and purposes he was the one the mortals based the vampires off something he was all to aware off. They soon reached the black stone tower, surrounding it and standing their, waiting for when someone come and noticed they were there, they knew when they did someone who be sent out for reinforcements. A message being sent to the royal couple of the attack. 

Elsewhere in Helmsley City, a young woman with dark brown hair and eyes to match was sitting outside the church studying the stone blocks. She had spent days coping what was on them and trying to decipher what they said. No one seemed to care what she was doing or even notice, she was just another unmarried girl in the city doing something to entertain herself. The couple who lived and ran the church had taken notice of what she was doing and told her only one person could read and translate what the stones said, as well as telling her it was pointless as no one had been able to read them before, as the language had been lost to history a long time ago. Unknown to them AJ had actually deciphered four of the blocks, finding the stories they told interesting, although she found one of them rather sad. 

The first block told the story of a man who had lived peacefully in a village known as Eprea, but he was accused of something and sentenced to death via the stocks. He endured women cursing him, men throwing rocks at him and children ignoring his pleas for it to end. It taken the innocent man just over a week to die but with his last breaths he called on Balor, to help him get vengeance for the wrongs the people he had once trusted committed against him. The story said he come back and destroyed the village slaughtering men, woman and children alike, allowing a few to escape so the country knew he had returned from the dead and got his vengeance by destroying the place had called home and the people who had betrayed him without any mercy. 

The second of the blocks told the story of Randy Orton, a noble born boy who lived on a farm with his parents and older siblings, a lake ran near their home so they had fresh water every morning and could keep their livestock healthy. They were the wealthiest farm owners in the area. But that all changed one night, when Randy was on a hunting trip his family were murdered in the night. His sister was drowned in the lake, his brother’s throat was slit, his mother hung and his father was stabbed multiple times, dying in his arms. He asked for a weapon no one could defeat from the queen his parents believed in Devitt. A wish which was granted, with it he killed those who torn his family away and his normal happy life to shreds. 

The third block spoke of a prince, the last prince of Shadow-Stone. One the day he went to see the flowers at Morgan Devitt’s tomb magically be replaced with his father for the first time, the stone city fell under siege from the man who proclaimed himself new king of the country. A loyal soldier betrayed and murdered his father King Miz, handing Seth over like he was nothing more than a bargaining tool. He spent twenty years in the dungeons being moved from the castle of Shadow-Stone when it was abandoned, to the new capital city of Helmsley City. One night he was taken from his cell at the order of the king and returned to Shadow-Stone, where with the last of courage called Devitt home once more. He was put within inches of his life when the queen he had called appeared, helping him and allowing him the peace he had longed for. Devitt was the last thing he seen before death although it came to him like he was falling into a peaceful slumber, quick and peaceful despite the pain he had been put through and had had felt. 

The final block told the story of a warrior who rallied against King Kennedy and his family, hoping to get retribution for those who couldn’t fight for themselves. The royal family had sent out the warrior John Cena who made a deal with this rebel warrior. The would duel one on one, to prevent any unnecessary blood shed. If the rebel warrior was to win then he could go the castle no questions asked and question the royal family on their actions even start a civil war, but if Cena won then the rebellion had to end and couldn’t return during the life span of the royal couple or their children. The story spoke of a devastating injury to the side of the rebel warriors face, where the muscle and skin was torn away leaving nothing but the bone of his jaw and teeth showing. Cena had disappeared that day never been heard from again although it said he went into self posed exile out of guilt of what he done to the other man and the painful end he had delivered to him. 

AJ knew she had two more blocks to decipher. If they were anything like the four she had already done then they would be stories of the past as well. Showing the fates of four figures in history no one seemed to remember well one was but that was for his vengeance on the people who ripped his family away from him. He was a legend amongst the children and young adults of the city and country everyone knew his name. As AJ sat there she smiled a reading the story the fifth block told, another important figure who was taken away too soon. That one spoke of a girl although not named she was described as having long hair as black a night and beautiful big brown eyes that showed her emotions, pale porcelain skin and a small thin frame. She was described as being the light of the city of Shadow-Stone. 

The block told how her father had passed away and her mother’s sister took her in. Her uncle being cruel to her with her cousin not being much better. But despite the pain she had suffered while growing up she had gained the attention and affection of Prince Allen, the only child of the royal couple. The pair had grown up together, despite the attempts of her cousin Myra, Allen fell in love with the dark haired girl wishing to marry her. But one day after an altercation with her uncle, she disappeared along with the four mysterious visitors to the city, return a year and half later, with someone who was charged as her protector. Her return would be the last visit to the city, as he uncle who had lost everything when she disappeared hated her for so many things, never once blaming any other for his misfortune. The story spoke of how he took her hostage and stabbed her in the neck when her lover and protector arrived to help her. Her protector four of the things her death created and returned her to his own world. 

Upon reading that AJ had tears in her eyes, someone who had done nothing to hurt anyone was murdered by her uncle for no reason, he killed her before the person who loved her most and the other who had been her protector. Although he protector took four of the objects created with her death. She soon turned to the final stone, quickly realising it wasn’t a story like the five before it but rather a warning, or even a prediction of events that had yet to take place. The more she translated the more she worried about what could come and what the block was referring to. An apocalypse where the ones who had been branded enemies of the mortal kind would bring war and try and take over the world. She held a hand over month to stifle a squeak as she read what the final block said. 

“If Balor’s evil eye ever opens, the world would end. First the grass would burn, then the seas would boil and finally the sky would catch fire as humanity falls. But if Balor is ever reunited with long lost queen, they wouldn’t take over the world but return peacefully to their own domain. Only annihilating those who kept them separated. Those to help return Devitt home would be spared and allowed to live on peacefully with the knowledge they saved the world from the wrath of the Balor and his demon army” read AJ unaware of the few people who had stopped upon hearing her reading something, those who had stopped realised she was reading from the blocks outside the church something that was deemed impossible. It wasn’t long before the elder of the city grabbed hold of AJ’s arm pulling the shocked and almost terrified girl to her feet. Almost as if she was fearful for what they were going to do to her. 

“You have no place here witch” loudly proclaimed the elder to the cheers of several members of city’s population. “Leave our peaceful city, we don’t want your trickery or sorcery” he added pushing her forward not bothering to help her when she tripped or even caring at seeing the tears flow from her eyes. It was clear to some she didn’t understand why they had suddenly turned on her and called her a witch. All she had done was simple translate the blocks and read the last one out loud, to her an innocent act but to the people she had known most of her life a heinous crime. AJ got to her feet shortly after, dusting herself off feeling the eyes of those who she had grown up around on her, stalking her every move like they were waiting for her to do something. 

“They are coming, and when they do nothing is going to be the same. If Balor’s eye opens everything we know will be destroyed, the land will burn, the seas will boil and the sky will catch fire. But if he is given Devitt his queen back he will leave peacefully. Allowing us to keep what we know. The Horseman are going to come, we have to find her and give her back to them” responded AJ releasing the first four stories were the origin stories of the four most feared demon’s besides Balor himself. The Horseman, no one dared speak their names. She could remember people distrusted her growing up due to her sharing a name with one of the horseman. Her mother had named her after the great warrior he was. AJ was hurt when the people she had known and trusted began to shout she was insane, or delusional at her, practically driving her from the city, not listening to a word of warning she had spoke. It was unknown to her the events she had read about were close to happening. The events were already in motion. By the time she returned to the city the following day everything would be different. A soldier from Black Tower had been sent out to ask for reinforcements, Batista had volunteered himself since he was close friends with King Hunter and knew he would come when asked. 

~ End ~


End file.
